A special blue handkerchief
by konohaninmiharuchan
Summary: Haruno Sakura recieved a blue handkerchief from a certain boy when she was young. Eleven years later, she met the same boy again in Konoha High. The boy didn't recognized her until he saw his handkerchief. Will he remember her? Read and find out....
1. A special blue cloth

NEW STORY!! YAY!!

My first High School Fic so hope you like it!

Pairing: SASUxSAKU(MAIN) and other minor pairings too

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE SHOW NARUTO!!

Note: Please Review!! I want lots and lots!!

Warning: Grammar and Spelling Error/ Some character OOCness

Here we go!

Chapter 1

A fifteen year old pink haired girl was roaming through her closet looking for the 'perfect' outfit for her first day in Konoha High. She used to go to a boarding school in another country but has to move because her father's comapny moved too far away and have to move closer.

Her closet was now a total mess with a mountain of clothes. A lot of them were scattered in the carpet floor too!

Haruno Sakura was pissed off because she couldn't find a nice outfit to wear.

"UGH!" Sakura complained. "I can't find anything to wear!" She started to scramble through her messy clothes until a knock was heard form the door

"Sakura?" a voice called out. It was Sakura's mom and if she sees Sakura's mess, She will get in trouble and get an hour lecture about cleanliness and Sakura hated that.

"J-Just a minute!" Sakura called out in reply. Panicking, she threw all of her clothes in the closet and slightly opened the door to answer her mother.

"Yes mom?" Sakura asked. "Do you need something?"

"Aren't you suppose to be in bed young lady?" Sakura's mom asked. She is actually a pretty woman but she can be strict at times too.

"I will just give me fifteen minutes please." Sakura replied.

"Fine" Mrs. Haruno said, sighing. "I'll go now. Good night"

"Night, mom" Sakura said as her mom left. Sakura sighed and went back to her closet and slide it open. Loads of clothes suddenly fell on her and Sakura fell down on her butt as the clothes continued to bury her. Sakura grunted and got out of the pile of clothes. The girl loves clothes and fashion and would buy at least twenty new outfits at a clothing store. The jade eyed girl stretched out her arms and started to pick up her clothes and fixed them neatly.

Sakura crouched low enought to pick up a purple tank top. Then, she noticed a piece of a blue cloth underneath the other pile of some other clothes. Putting down the top, Sakura kneeled down and picked up the blue cloth. It was actually a handkerchief she recieved eleven years ago. The piece of blue cloth is a silky one with white swirls around it as a border. Her memory came flooding back to her...

**FLASHBACK**

**"STOP THAT!" A four-year-old version of Sakura whimpered. She was getting bullied again by the kids in her block because of her forehead. This time, they had a stick with them and they were poking her wide forehead. **

**"Haha" They laughed loudly not having any mercy for the poor girl.**

**"Yamete!!" Sakura shrieked as a boy poked her forehead hard.**

**"URUSAI!" he yelled. "Take this. you forehead freak!" He raised his stick up high ready to hit the offended girl. Sakura was scared and closed her eyes real tightly and was expecting some pain.**

**But,**

**She didm't.**

**Sakura opened her eyes slowly and saw a boy about her age with raven eyes and dark eyes. He looked angry. She looked up to see that this boy stopped the other boy from hitting her. **

**"S-SASUKE-SAMA!" they yelled as they recognized the boy.**

**"What's with all this?" he asked coldly glaring at them. **

**"Uh" the boy started to reply and tries to make up an excuse. "Umm.."**

**"Well?"**

**"RUN!" the boy screamed and everyone else obeyed him leaving Sasuke and Sakura alone.**

**"You ok?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura started to cry and then wailed. Sasuke felt sorry for this young girl about getting teased and bullied. Reaching out to his pocket, Sasuke reached out his handkerchief and handed over to the little girl. **

**When Sakura saw the blue cloth, she looked at it and looked up at the raven haired boy.**

**"Take it" he said. "Y-you don't look that pretty when you cry."**

**Sakura eyes widen and went soft and she smiled a small smile as she accepted the handkerchief from him. **

**"Th-Thank you" she said and began wiping her tears in her face.**

**"Your Welcome" he replied. "Got to get home now, bye"**

**"Wait!" Sakura called out to him. "What about you-**

**"Keep it" he said not facing her.**

**"But-"**

**"I insist. keep it" Sasuke said cutting her off with a small smile on his face but big enough for Sakura to see.**

**She smiled back as he walked away from her and left her behind**

**The two never saw each other since...**

**END**

Smiling as she gazed at the her precious handkerchief, Sakura set it at her bed dresser and continued to fix her closet and look for her 'perfect' outfit until she found a blue frilly blouse and a black jean-like skirt.

"Aaah!" Sakura sighed as she stretched her arms out. "Finally some sleep!" She immediately set her self to bed and picked up the blue cloth. Facing her was the Uchiha crest and the initials, S.U.

"I wonder if I can see him again." Sakura wondered as she put back the handkerchief and closed her eyes, drifting into a deep slumber.

**END OF CHAPPY!!**

**I have one more chapter before they go to Konoha High so hang tight now and review please!!**


	2. The boy who gave the special blue cloth

_**Here's a new chapter of " A Special Blue Handkerchief"! **_

_**I want reviews please please please!!**_

_**And I would love to thank those people who reviewed the first chapter.**_

_**Thank you!! Love ya!!**_

_**Ok here's chapter two!! Enjoy!!**_

Chapter 2

A Fifteen-year-old was laying down on his bed listening to some music on his iPod and staring at the ceiling. He was suppose to be in bed but he didn't feel tired. The boy has chicken head like hair and onyx eyes that can make girls drool. That boy is none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He was the boy who gave our heroine the blue handkerchief.

In fact, he was thinking about her...that is until he was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sasuke?" A deep voice asked. It was Sasuke's older brother, Itachi Uchiha.

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked in an obnoxious tone.

"Im just here to tell you that you should be sleeping by now" Itachi answered. "Isn't first day of school tomorrow?"

"I'll be in bed soon, aniki just give me ten minutes more!" Sasuke replied

Itachi sighed and said. "Very well then. Good night, FOOLISH little brother."

"Don't call me that!" Sasuke yelled. He hated when his brother calls him that.

Itachi then left Sasuke alone.

"Darn you Itachi" Sasuke mumbled and went back to bed. He was thinking about the day he gave Sakura his favorite blue handkerchief. He never knew her name but she know his because the boy that was about to hit Sakura with a stick yelled it out so the jade eyed beauty knows his name.

The blue cloth that Sakura has right now was actually Sasuke's favorite. However, he felt that he doesn't really need so he gave it to her.

Sasuke closed his eyes, retracing back on the day he first met the pink haired girl eleven years ago...

**FLASHBACK:**

**Sasuke was just walking down the road when he heard a faint scream but loud enough for Sasuke to hear. Wanting to know what is going on, he decided to go see what is going on so he began to run to the direction where the scream came from. When Sasuke arrived, he saw a girl on the ground surrounded by a few kids. **

**"Stop that!" he heard the girl whimpered. Sasuke just watched from the bushes while the poor girl gets teased**

**"Why are they teasing her?" he thought.**

**"Quiet you forehead freak!" one of them yelled and poked Sakura with a stick on her forehead. Sasuke looked mad and pissed because the poor girl was getting bullied. He left the bushes and decided to sneak out and defend the pink haired girl.**

**"Take this you freak!" a boy yelled rising his stick ready to hit Sakura. **

**But he didn't.**

**Sasuke made it just in time. He held the boy's wrist and gave him a cold glare. The boy gasped and stuttered**

**"S-Sasuke-sama!" **

**Sasuke asked the boy " What is all this? Why are you bullying a poor innocent girl?"**

**"I-uh-run!" The boy yelled and the others folllowed leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone.**

**"You ok?" Sasuke asked her. Sakura started to cry and then wailed. Sasuke felt sorry for this young girl about getting teased and bullied. Reaching out to his pocket, Sasuke reached out his handkerchief and handed over to the little girl.**

**When Sakura saw the blue cloth, she looked at it and looked up at the raven haired boy.**

**"Take it" he said. "Y-you don't look that pretty when you cry."**

**Sakura eyes widen and went soft and she smiled a small smile as she accepted the handkerchief from him.**

**"Th-Thank you" she said and began wiping her tears in her face.**

**"Your Welcome" he replied. "Got to get home now, bye"**

**"Wait!" Sakura called out to him. "What about you-**

**"Keep it" he said not facing her.**

**"But-"**

**"I insist. keep it" Sasuke said cutting her off with a small smile on his face but big enough for Sakura to see.**

**She smiled back as he walked away from her and left her behind.**

**"She's kindda cute" Sasuke mummbled and went straight home.**

**The two never saw each other since...**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Sasuke then got up and changed into his night clothes and went back to bed. Before going to sleep, an image of a four-year-Sakura was in his head. He looked up at the stars and whispered,

"Will I ever meet her again someday?"

He then drifted to sleep...

END!!

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	3. Reunion gone wrong and a new friend

_**Hello everyone!!**_

_**Thanks so much for the reviews!!**_

_**I love them so much!!**_

_**Thank you sooo much!!**_

_**Here's chapter 3!!**_

_**WARNING: Spelling/grammar errors and OOCness**_

_**Enjoy and Reviews please!! The more Reviews I have, the sooner i'll update!! **_

RING!

RING RING!

RING RING RI-

"I've heard you for the first time you loudass clock!" Sakura yelled and threw the clock against the wall breaking it into a million pieces. She got up and sat in her bed. She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Stupid school" she mumbled before getting up. "Why does it to be so darn early?"

When Sakura got up, she immediately turned on the shower so the water will be warm enough. She went back inside the room and got the outfit she'll be wearing today and a towel. She went back to the bathroom and hanged them. She then took off her pajamas and went inside the tub and began her fifteen minute relaxation.

"Sakura!" her mother called out. "Hurry up! school is starting soon!"

"Yes mom!" Sakura replied. She turned off the shower and dried her self first before putting on her outfit. She then combed her hair and went back into her room and got her school bag and headed down stairs to the kitchen greeted by her mother.

"Morning Sakura dear"

"Morning mom" Sakura greeted back. "Where's dad?"

"In a business trip" her mom replied.

"Oh ok" Sakura said taking a bite of her toast. "For how long?"

"A week or two"

"Ok"

Sakura finished her meal and grabbed her bag. She putted on her shoes and yelled out

"Bye mom! I'm off!"

"Be safe honey!"

"I will!"

And Sakura headed straight for school.

Well let's just say Sasuke doesn't need an alarm since he's already awake and all dressed. School doesn't start until 8:00 so he has some kill time. He was munching a tomato and stared at the blank street.

"Your not heading for school yet?" Itachi asked.

"Don't you know how to knock?" Sasuke asked.

"Just reminding you that school starts soon, little brother" Itachi said.

"Ok then" Sasuke said continuing to eat his tomato. After he finished it, he grabbed his bag and headed downstairs to the door.

"Aniki, Im leaving!" Sasuke yelled. Apparently, Itachi and Sasuke lived by themselves since their parents died in an accident.

"Hn" Itachi said.

Outside of their house, Sasuke went to get his motorcycle. He got on it, turned it on and zoomed away.

Meanwhile, Sakura was enjoying the view of the cherry blossom petals flowing freely into the atmosphere. She started walking into the street not knowing that Sasuke's motorcycle is zooming by towards her.

Sakura heard the motorcycle and turned around.

Sasuke cussed from his helmet, "Shit". Sakura just froze.

"I am sooo going to die!" she mentally screamed. She closed her eyes waiting for herself to get crashed.

"Kyaa!" she yelled.

_Cliffhanger here??_

_yes??_

_no_

_maybe so_

_ok fine i'll make the chapter longer!_

However, nothing happened.

Sasuke was about four inches away from her. Sakura quickly opened her eyes and looked at the person.

"Hey you bastard!" she yelled. "YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!! HOW DARE YOU NOT WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING YOU FREAKIN SON OF A BITCH!"

The Uchiha didnt pay any attention to her.

"HEY! ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??!!"

Sasuke didn't bother answering. He took off his helmet revealing his true face (_insert wind here please_)

"Wow..." Sakura whispered. "I think I've seen him somewhere before..."

"I heard you pinky" Sasuke said in his own 'cool' tone. "And your the one who doesn't know how to watch where your going"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING PINKY?!" Sakura shrieked.

Sasuke looked at her and obeserved her face.

"she looks quite familiar" Sasuke thought.

"What are you looking at?!" Sakura screamed. "Aw forget it! I've gotta get to school!"

Sakura then ditch Sasuke and headed off.

"That damn bastard" Sakura mumbled.

"She's interesting" Sasuke thought as he watched Sakura disappeared. He turned on his motorcycle again and headed off.

Sakura was stomping. She was mad.

No wait

She is a mad killer right now.

"That obnoxious, arrogant bastard!" She yelled softly. "If I see him again I'll swear I'll beat the crap out of him!"

"beat the crap out of who?" a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes said walking to her .

"huh?" Sakura said.

"Oh sorry about that. I'm Ino Yamanaka"

"Sakura. Sakura Haruno"

"Nice to meet you, Sakura!"

"Nice to meet you, Ino!"

"Sorry for being nosy but umm..who are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"Just some guy I met earlier who ALMOST CRASHED ME WITH HIS STINKIN MOTORCYCLE!" Sakura replied.

"Oh ok" Ino said sounding a little scared. " Are you going to Konoha High?"

"Yup" Sakura replied. "Im new to that school. Are you?"

"No" Ino said. "I can show you around. Hopefully we have the same classes."

"Cool!" Sakura exclaimed. "Yeah. I hope so too!"

The two giggled.

"Come on we better go" Ino said. "We still need to find out who our homeroom teacher is"

"Ok" Sakura said as she and Ino rushed off.

END OF CHAPTER!!!

**Please click on that "GO" button and review please!! Thanks a bunch!!**

**Love you all!!**

**Pit-Pit Tata!! Cheerio!**

**Till next time!!**

**Bye!!**


	4. New Friends in Konoha High

**HEY EVERYONE!!**

**Thank you so much for reviewing my high school fic! Since you guys want to see the next chapter so badly, **

**Here you go!!**

**Aren't I nice??**

**haha ok im not that nice but nice enough to update!!**

**Pairings: Sasuke and Sakura(MAIN) and some other pairings too**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE ANIME!!**

**Warnings: OOCness, grammar errors, and spelling errors**

* * *

"Here we are, Konoha High" Ino said.The school was like a mansion. The gate was tall and has iron bars and Sakura looked in awed. 

"I know that this school was big but not this big!" She exclaimed Sakura. Ino giggled at her childish insticts. "Come on we better go see the posted schedule at the bulliten."

"Kay Ino!" Sakura said as she followed her like a little puppy.

_Let's go visit Chicken hea-I-I mean Sasuke after he met Sakura_

"That darn girl." Sasuke cussed/thought. "I swear if I see again, I'll make her day the worst day in the history of worst days!" The Uchiha heartthrob suddenly became curious and interested at the girl. "She does look familiar though..UGH screw this! Im already late and I have to defeat my brother on perfect attendance!" Sasuke was looking for a space in the school parking lot and parked his motorbike in an available space.

Little did he know that he will meet her again in his school...

_Back with Sakura and Ino..._

"Let's see Haruno...Haruno...oh there it is!" Sakura just found her posted name with her homeroom teacher and class room number. Now she was hoping that Ino's homeroom teacher is the same as hers so they can sit together.

"Hmm...My teacher is Hatake Kakashi and his room number is 35-C." Sakura said, memorizing it. Ino came by and asked,

"I have Hatake Kakashi in room 35-C." she started. "How about you? who do you have?"

"Ditto!" Sakura exclaimed with excitment and winked.

The girls squealed like they saw the cutest boy ever in the whole universe and headed to class.

But Sakura didn't know that she too would meet the onyx-eyed dude again...

* * *

The girls finally arrived at their destination and sat at any seat next to each other.

"The teacher's not here"Sakura said. "I heard that he's always late and makes up a lame excuse and that everyone loves to have him for a teacher since he would always give us free time while he read that porny book of his." Ino explained.

"Oh I see"Sakura said.

Just then some group of people came inside. One has blonde hair and blue eyes with whiskers in the cheeks. One has a pineapple head, One has lavender pale eyes and a medium navy blue hair, The other has the same lavender eyes but has a long chocolate colored hair and the other has brown hair with buns as a hairstyle.

"Oh" Ino gasped. Sakura turned around and looked at the group approaching to them.

"Hey Ino!" The whisker dude greeted. "Who's she?"

"Hey Naruto" Ino greeted back. "This is Sakura. Sakura, these people are Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Neji, and Tenten." Ino said introducing them.

"Hello!"

"Too troublesome, nice to meet you."

"H-hi"

"Hn.Hello"

"Hey!"

"Nice to meet you everyone!" Sakura said with a bright smile. "I think this new school is better than it sounds!"

"Your sure right Sakura-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. The group(except for Neji) chuckled and chat while they wait for their teacher who practically ten minutes late.

"So Sakura" Tenten began. "Did you already met Sa-" Before she could finish, the door slide open by none other than the Uchiha Sasuke.

"KYAA!! IT'S HIM! SASUKE-SAN!" a girl who is practically a fangirl of him. In a second, tons of fangirls glomped all over him.

"Oh my gosh! we have to get him out of there!" Hinata shouted. The others sighed and thought

"Here we go again..."

"Sakura just stay there ok?" Ino said. "We just need to save our popular friend before he gets killed again by his lovable fan girls"

Sakura nodded in reply.

"Come on let's go" Naruto said. Everyone except for Sakura roamed though the fan girls trying to get the Uchiha out. It seemed that they had a hard time getting through. Sakura sweatdropped as she watched the commotion going on in front of her. The pink haired beauty saw that they had a hard time so she got up and disobeyed Ino in order to help them.

But before she could barely get close, Naruto already pulled out Sasuke and sent him (kind of) flying. Sakura didn't notice until...

She landed on her back. She hissed in pain as she looked up to see what happened. Her shoulders where pinned. She gasped as she saw the raven-haired boy on top of her...

"HIM AGAIN!" Sakura thought out loud.

"HER AGAIN!" Sasuke thought out loud.

"This bastard son of a bitch better get off of me or else!" Sakura thought angrily.

The two stared as the crowd watched in a 'dramatic' way...

* * *

**OOh A cliffhanger!! **

**Finally I updated! Sorry for the wait. It's because we had Star Testing all week and I didn't have time to update.**

**Please Review and tell me what you think of this chappy -**

**Until then,**

**Bye!!  
**


	5. Bonding Project

* * *

**Here's a new chappie!!**

**Enjoy!!**

**Reviews please!!( Thank you for reviewing the previous chapters)**

**WARNING: OOCness, Spell****ing error and Grammar Error**

**Here ya go!!**

* * *

Sakura was on her back while Sasuke was on top of her... 

Fangirls glared as the others looked at this scene...

The two looked at each other

Hearts were beating rapidly

"I know I met her before but when? where? how?" Sasuke thought trying to regain his memory

"Is it just me or did I met this dumbass bastard before?" Sakura thought

They could feel themselves flushed and filled with heat...

The moment lasted until...

"MORNING CLASS!" yelled a teacher with a mask that covers his mouth and nose. It was their teacher, Kakashi Hatake and after two hours of waiting, he finally arrived. He was expecting all of the students to say

"YOUR LATE!!!"

But the class was too busy staring at the scene(A/N Dand Sasuke and Sakura must adore that position eww...)

Kakashi coughed and yelled "CLASS SIT THE HELL DOWN ON YOUR SEATS OR ELSE!!"

The class gasped and immediately obeyed. They sat in their seats when Kakashi saw the two.

"Ahem" Kakashi began. "If you guys are planning to do "it" please do it somewhere else."

Sakura was the first one to snap into reality and noticed Sasuke was still on top of her. Sakura twitched and made a fist.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FREAKIN BASTARD!!!" Sakura shrieked as Sasuke recieved her punch in his handsome face making him fly out of the window.

"PERVERT!!!!" the pink haired screeched.

* * *

"All right class" Kakashi began. "Our new student will introduce herself so if you could please Ms.Haruno come to the front and tell us about yourself?" 

"Sure" Sakura replied as she got up of her seat heading to the front.

"Hello everyone!" she began. "I'm Haruno Sakura and I like flowers, singing, dancing, laughing and hanging out. I dislike getting bored, boys who are such bastards, and too much homework."

"I have a feeling she's talking about me" Sasuke thought.

"I have one memory about eleven years ago." Sakura started again. "A memory of a certain boy about my age."

Sasuke somehow became ineterested about this boy. "What boy?" he thought again.

"One day when I was young, the kids were teasing about my wide forehead and they would poke me with a stick. One of them was about to hit me but then this boy that I met stopped them and defended me. He was so gentle to me and gave me a handkerchief to keep. But, I've never seen that boy again ever since..."

The class were in tears after hearing the beautiful story.

"SO BEAUTIFUL!!" Ino cried out.

"Thank you Sakura" Kakashi said. "Please take your seat"

Sakura immediately obeyed and went back to sit with Ino.

"Ok now" the silver-haired man said. "You guys will be working on a project while I read my book got that?"

"Project on the first day? NO FAIR!!" Naruto complained.

"Too bad squirt. This project is about more than half of your grade." Kakashi said.

"EH??!!!" the class groaned.

"And I'm choosing your partners"

"NO!!" the class screamed in horror.

"YES!!"

6 pairs later...

"Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga"

"Yay! Im with Naruto!" Hinata squealed.

"Yay! Hinata's my partner! she's so cute and hot and OMG Neji's giving me death glares!" Naruto thought.

"That dumbass better be not doing something perverted to my cousin or else!" Neji thought.

"Tenten and Neji Hyuga"

"I have Neji? that's cool. He's so freakin adorable!" Tenten thought.

"I am so lucky I have Tenten! She's one of a kind!" Neji thought happily.

"Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara"

"Aww man I'm paired up with Mr.Troublesome here. But I have to admit he is kind of cute" Ino thought and giggled.

"What a drag. Here I am stuck with Ms. Loudmouth." Shikamaru complained to himself. "But she is kind of hot"

While Kakashi was announcing the pairs, Sakura was nervous about who her partner is going to be

"I don't really care who it is as long as it's not that chickenbutt head freak" she thought as she looked at Sasuke who was only a couple of seats away from her. Sasuke noticed this and smirked. He then winked at her(A/N So OOC)

Sakura quickly blinked and faced the teacher again. She felt herself blushing.

"Sakura Haruno..." Kakashi began to announce.

"Please don't let it be him..." Sakura prayed.

"She's interesting" Sasuke thought as she looked at her. "I really wish she could be my partner"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Sakura mentally shrieked pulling her hair. "God hates me!"

"YEEEEEEEEEES!" Sasuke thought happily. "God loves me!"

Sakura banged her head. "Why me?"

"Ok now that I've done announcing the pairs, I will explain the project. It's quite simple actually." Kakashi said. "All you have to do is to talk to each other about anything you have in common and write a typed report about it."

"This is sooo going to be hard!" Sakura complained to herself. "Chickenhead and I have nothing in common. I mean NOTHING!"

"This might be harder than I thought." Sasuke thought trying not to show any nervousness. "I don't think me and pinky there have nothing in common."

Then they both thought,

"Or do we?" they wondered."Do we somehow have something in common?"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER!!**

**Sorry if it's short for you! I might try to update a longer chapter! **

**Please Review!! **


	6. Project starts, Sakura vs Sasuke in PE

umm...i have nothing to say so here's your new chapter!

WARNING: OOCness, Spelling error and Grammar Error

Here ya go!!

* * *

"Now class" Kakashi started. "You may have the rest of the time to do a little bonding with your partners" 

"Hai" they obeyed and went to their partners. Sakura remained seated and sighed as she gazed out of the classroom window. But a certain chickenhead, cold-hearted jerk blocked the beautiful view.

"Hey" he said in his usual tone. "We should definetly start working on this bonding project."

"Ok" Sakura said. Sasuke sat down in a desk next to Sakura.

"All right" Sakura began. "How should we start this project?"

"We could start by asking random questions like your favorite food, hobbies, and other stuff."

"Sure" Sakura agreed. "We could do that" Sakura can feel her self getting flushed. Sasuke sort of noticed this and smirked a little.

"She will be falling for me" Sasuke thought. He stared at Sakura as she wrote something on a piece of paper. When she was finished, The Uchiha heartthrob was still staring at her.

"What the heck is that jerk staring at?" She thought angrily.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked as she waved her hand in front of his face. Sasuke blinked and faced reality again.

"Sheesh what the hell are you staring at?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing" Sasuke said but in his head he actually meant, "I was daydreaming about me all over you and you all over me" (EWw...pervert --)

"Ok" Sakura said. "Here we could answer these questions that I wrote while you just sat there staring at something."

When Sasuke took the paper he began to read the questions ;

1. What is your favorite food

2. Do you have any siblings

3. Embarrassing moments?

4. Happiest moment?

5. Favorite kind of music?

6. Hobbies?

7.Best childhood memory

8. If you you were told that your going to die in a week, what are your final tasks?

9. What kind of a girl would like to date?

10. Favorite color?

11. Type of movie you love to watch?

12. Favorite class?

13. Least Favorite class?

14. Your birth date(it just has to be the last one -- sorri...)

After the Uchiha scanned through the questions, he tried to gave it back to Sakura but she refused.

"You have to answer those questions while I answer mine."

"Hn" Sasuke said and took back the paper. The onyx-eyed boy took out a piece of paper and began answering the questions silently.

Meanwhile, while the two future couple were working on their bonding project, the others; Naruto, Hinata, Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten were watching at them.

"Don't you think those two make such a cuute couple?" Ino squealed and sighed. The others nodded in agreement.

Back to Sakura and Sasuke

After the two finished answering each other's questions, They exchanged papers so they can read each other's paper. Sasuke read Sakura's answers first.

SAKURA'S ANSWERS

1. Pasta, Sweets, and Strawberries

2.I'm an only child

3. When I tripped on the stage during a performance

4.I have a lot actually

5. Pop, Hip-Hop, and Dance

6. Writing Poetry, Draw, sing and dance

7. When I met this boy eleven years ago( He sort of looked a lot like you)

"She thinks I'm the boy that defended her eleven years ago?" Sasuke thought as he took a quick glance at Sakura. The chicken head continued to read

8. I would go and have fun as much as possible

9. Sweet, smart, funny, cute, and honest

"So my future girl likes these kinds of guys huh?" Sasuke said as he smirked.

10. Pink

11. Comedy, Romance, Adventure, Drama and Action

12. P.E

13. Math..too..many...numbers!

14. March 28

* * *

Of course, while Sasuke was reading Sakura's paper, the pink-haired girl did the very same thing. 

SASUKE'S ANSWERS

1. Tomatoes and Rice balls

2. I have a brother

3. When I bumped my head into a glass door

4. Nothing so far

5. I don't give a crap about music(A/N gasp Sasuke how could you??!! music heals people's hearts!)

6. Finding ways to surpass my older brother

7. When my father actually acknowledged me saying "You are truly my son, indeed"

8. Then I'll just continue whatever I'm doing right now

9. I like a girl who doesn't treat me like a god. She has to be cheerful, smart, and happy

10. Blue

11. I don't care what type of movie I watch

12. Don't have one

13. Same as before

14. July 23- why did you ask this anyways? so you can give me a gift? No thanks.

"Geez" Sakura thought. "Such a big jerk"

After Sakura finished, the bell suddenly rang and Kakashi just dismissed the class without even looking up. The gang went straight to their next class, Gym.

* * *

(ok so they change into their Gym clothes so let's skip this ok??) 

The outside was pretty warm. The girls just finished changing. For their gym class, all girls would wear a white shirt with green shorts and blue lines on the side that is almost reaching to their knees. The three girls; Hinata, Sakura, and Ino put their hair into a loose ponytail except for Tenten because she just loves her hairstyle :)

They saw the boys and approached to them.

(Insert fan girls' glare please)

For the boys uniform, they also have a white short but they have blue shorts instead of a green one that is pass their knees.

Let's just say the boys really liked what they see. Naruto completely drooled when he saw Hinata, Sasuke and Neji didn't care but on the inside, they think Sakura and Tenten are hot! Shikamaru was totally checking Ino out.

"HEY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!! A voice suddenly boomed. All of the students got a 'heart' attack and immediately met up with their sensei which is of course, Gai. Also known as 'The Thick-browed Sensei' in the courtesy of Naruto.

When everyone gathered up, Gai-sensei took attendance and yelled out,

"Yosh! for today you guys will be running twenty laps!"

"What?!"The class groaned.

"Yosh!" A voice said from the crowd. Yup you've guessed it right...It was Lee a.k.a mini Gai because he dresses likes him and has eyebrows as thick as his! He idolizes his teacher and I do mean IDOLIZE...from speaking like Gai to dressing up like Gai. A lot of people thought it was creepy.

"Ah Lee" Gai-sensei said proudly."How is my favorite student?"

"Youthful as ever Gai-sensei!" Lee replied putting a fist in the air."If I don't complete these laps then I shall do one hundred push-ups with using my thumbs only!"

"Oh Lee!" Gai-sensei said emotionally."Your are the best!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Here comes the sunset background again." Tenten said.

"What sunset background?" Sakura asked.

"Just something that Gai-sensei and Lee have everytime they're emotionally annoying." Neji replied while crossing his arms.

"Hey Fuzzybrows-sensei!" Naruto yelled out. "Are we going to start or what?"

"Oh, yes I almost forgot about that." Gai said. "Now everyone go to the starting line!"

The class obeyed and didn't say a word. They were walking towards the track field. When Sakura was walking, Sasuke approached to her and whispered,

"I challenge you" he said.

The jade-eyed smirked and said. "Sure Uchiha I'll accept your challenge." "And oh, don't cry like a baby when you loose to a girl."

"Hn.We'll see about that." Sasuke said as everyone arrived at the starting line.

"All right class, begin!" Gai-sensei yelled out and blew his whistle.

The class started to run while Sakura and Sasuke were in the lead. Wait, screw that. Lee was way ahead of all of the entire class since he was running as fast as a cheetah.

"UCHIHA YOUR SO GOING TO LOOSE!" Sakura yelled out.

"HA! AS IF!" Sasuke mocked.

The two continued sprinting leaving sand dust behind them.

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER

The two were still running yet they were over twentieth lap.

"UCHIHA YOUR SO GOING TO LOSE!" Sakura yelled.

"QUIT MOCKING!" Sasuke yelled back.

Meanwhile, the other kids were watching with their mouths slightly open.

"Gee" Ino sighed.

"When are they going to stop?" Tenten asked.

"I think never" Neji replied.

"H-Hopefully they'll be all right..." Hinata mumbled.

"Too troublesome" Shikamaru yawned.

"I love ramen" Naruto randomly said making everyone face him.

"What?" he asked

* * *

Back to Sakura and Sasuke

Sakura was feeling exhausted and wanted to faint but she doesn't want too because she wants to beat Sasuke.

"Give up, pinky?" Sasuke smirked.

"N-Never!" Sakura said panting. "A Haruno never gives up!"

"Hn. Whatever" Sasuke said. They were almost at the finish line and Chicken head boy was almost winning until he heard a 'thump'

Sasuke stopped before he could finish and turn around to see what happened. His eyes widen as when he sees Sakura laying on the ground, motionless.

"SAKURA!" He yelled as he ran towards her.

CHAPTER ENDS HERE

* * *

Please review :)

Hopefully that chapter was long...

Thanks and bye!!


	7. A trick gone wrong

New Chapter here!!

you know the warnings and the disclaimer so just enjoy aiite??

Oh, and thanks so much for reviewing my story!! never expect to get this much!!

Love you all!!

Now here's chapter seven of "A Special Blue Handkerchief!"

Enjoy!!

Oh, please no flames unless you can do it in a nice way

* * *

Chapter 7 

Sasuke didn't care if he won or not. All he cares right now is Sakura's condition.

"SAKURA!" He yelled out and rushed over to her.

"What the heck happened over there?" Tenten asked.

"Sakura fainted!" Naruto yelled out.

Meanwhile, Sasuke went over to Sakura and knelt down before her and tried to pick her up.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Sasuke asked not knowing the hidden smirk coming from the sly, pinkhaired genius.

"Hey, answer me!" Sasuke said loudly.

Instead of giving an answer, Sakura suddenly kicked Sasuke in his 'soft' spot.

"OW!" Sasuke hissed in pain. Taking this chance, Sakura ran away towards the finish line.

"HA!" she shouted. "I WON! IN YOUR FACE UCHIHA!!"

When Sasuke knew that Sakura just tricked him, he became furious and was about to yell at her when Gai-sensei blew his whistle.

"All right my youthful class!" he said. "Time to go!"

The class obeyed and immediately went to their locker rooms to change.

"Hey Sakura" Ino said quietly as they were changing. Tenten and Hinata already finished and headed of to lunch.

"What is it Ino?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"I think Sasuke is mad at you because you tricked him. He was worried about you."

"Don't worry, Ino." Sakura answered. "I will apologize."

"Ok" Ino said and the two left.

* * *

When Sakura and Ino got outside, they saw Sasuke. Without a warning, the Uchiha suddenly grabbed Sakura's wrist and pinned her against the wall. 

"SASUKE!" Ino screamed in horror. "What the heck are you doing?!"

"Shut up, Yamanaka." Sasuke growled.

"S-Sasuke-kun" Sakura whispered. "What on earth are you doing?"

"How could you humiliate me like that?!" Sasuke screamed. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!"

"You? Worried?" Sakura said. "I-Im so sorry! I didn't know that you would be like that!"

"Hn" Sasuke said letting her go. Ino ran up to Sakura and helped her out as Sasuke left them.

"Sakura, are you ok?" Ino asked

"Yeah..." Sakura replied. "Is he really that serious?"

"Don't worry...He's the kind of person who would never say 'I forgive you'." Ino said.

"Oh" Sakura said.

And the two left to get lunch.

* * *

"Teme" Naruto said. "Why can't you just forgive her?" 

"Im sure she didn't really mean it." Neji said.

"Just forgive her or she might do a lot of troublesome things" Shikamaru said.

"Whatever" Sasuke simply said.

* * *

Lunch was of course, everyone's favorite time of the day. The time to hang out and laugh and have a great time. 

And of course, our little group were eating together.

Except for Naruto, he was complaining about the lunch menu.

Sasuke was taking quick looks at Sakura. Neji noticed and smirked.

"I see our little Sasuke is growing up."

"And I can see our little Neji is growing up." Sasuke said. "When are you and Tenten going to be an item?"

"Shut it Uchiha!" Neji hissed.

Sasuke laughed and went to Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura" Sasuke said.

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say that I accept your apology. Just as long as you don't do that again." Sasuke said.

Sakura smiled and chirped out,

"HAI!"

Everyone continued to eat and chat.

(Ok so after they eat they went back to their classes...so let's skip to...)

AFTER SCHOOL

"Ne, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called out.

"What is it?" Sasuke said/asked.

"Is it ok if you come over to my house?" Sakura asked. "I-It's just for the project!"

"Hn. Fine" Sasuke said. "Let's go now"

"But, aren't you going to call your parents first?" Sakura asked.

"I'll call my brother when we get to your house. My phone is dead."

"Haha" Sakura laughed. "Ok"

The two walked and Sasuke thought...

"Why am I having this weird feeling that I met her before?"

And Sakura thought the same thing...

* * *

Ok it's done! 

Yes I know Sakura was kindda mean but it is my story so please live with it!

Oh, and please review!

The next chapter should be when Sasuke and Sakura will realize that they were the same people they met 11 years ago...

Bye!!

* * *


	8. Sasuke sees the Handkerchief

Here's another Chapter of "A special blue handkerchief!"

I would like no wait LOVE to thank all of the people who reviewed, put this story on their favorites, put me as their favorite author!

I was very happy!!

Thanks a lot!

You should already know the disclaimer and the warnings...I don't need to repeat it ok??

ENJOY!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

Sakura and Sasuke were simply just walking down the block until they've reached Sakura's limo. Their driver, Yue was leaning on the door, waiting

"Good Afternoon Sakura-san." Yue greeted.

"Good Afternoon Yue-san." Sakura greeted back.

"Sasuke, this is Yue" Sakura began introducing. "Yue-san, this is Sasuke."

"Ah...Our little Sakura is becoming quite a woman now eh? Nice cho-"

"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!" Sakura yelled while blushing.

Yue laughed.

"Come on let's go now. In you go"

"Um Yue-san, Sasuke will be coming over to my house so he will be coming in my house." Sakura told him.

Sakura told Sasuke to get in.

"oOoOh Sakura-san." Yue began teasing. "You and Sasuke-san aren't going to do 'it' are you?"

"NO WAY!" Sakura yelled while she and Sasuke blushed extra hard.

"Hahaha" Yue laughed. "I was just playing."

And Yue drove them all the way to Sakura's house.

* * *

"Arigato Yue-san." Sakura said as they went down.

"Your welcome Sakura-san. I'll see you later."

"Ok. bye."

"Come on Sasuke." Sakura called out.

"Sure" Sasuke simply said followed her.

When they got inside the door, Sakura went in and took off her shoes. Sasuke did the same thing, "MOM! I'M HOME!" Sakura yelled out and went to her mom.

"Hi Sakura" her mom said. "How was first day?"

"It was pretty awesome" Sakura replied. She totally forget about Sasuke until her mom spotted the raven haired boy.

"Sakura, who is he?" her mom asked.

"Oh, I forgot about him. Mom, this is Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke, my mother."

"Nice to meet you" Sasuke simply said.

"same here" her mom said with a smile. Sakura's mom can be nice as well.

"Mom, me and Sasuke will be going to my room." Sakura said. "What are you guys going to do?" her mom asked.

"We're just going to work on some project Kakashi-sensei assigned us." Sasuke replied.

"Oh" she said. "Well go ahead then"

"Okay" Sakura said and she and Sasuke went upstairs.

"Kids" her mom laughed.

* * *

IN SAKURA'S ROOM

"Sorry it's a little messy in here." Sakura said as they entered her room.

"Hn"

"I really really wish you would stop saying that!" Sakura said, pissed off.

"Hn"

Sakura sighed and sat on her bed while Sasuke sat on her chair. "So, what now?" Sakura asked. "I don't know." Sasuke replied.

The two stayed silent for a few moments.

"Aren't you going to call your brother?" Sakura asked.

"Oh yeah" Sasuke replied. "Can you hand me your phone?"

"It's over there in the vanity." Sakura replied.

"Ok then thanks"

"No problem."

And so Sasuke got up and get the phone and dialed his brother's cell. While he was doing that, Sakura went under her pillow and got that special handkerchief. She sighed as she stared at the fan crest.

"Ok nii-san" Sasuke said to the phone. "See you later"

"Bye. Now don't do anything inappropriate there!"

"NII-SAN!" Sasuke almost yelled but his brother already hanged up.

Sasuke sighed as he hanged up too.

"I don't know why he became my brother." He said in a sarcastic tone to himself. He saw Sakura laying in her bed as she looked at the handkerchief

"Sakura?" he called out.

"Hm?" Sakura answered. "What is it?"

"Is that piece of crap the handkerchief you were babbling about during school?"

Sakura twitched and her blood began to boil.

"First of all" she began. "I don't babble and second of all," She got up and went up to Sasuke and started to whisper

"Don't.you.dare.SAY THAT TO MY HANDKERCHIEF!" she shouted. Sasuke hissed in pain and said.

"DO YOU HAVE TO SHOUT?! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID! YOU PRACTICALLY DAMAGED ONE OF MY BEAUTIFUL EARS!"

"Serves you right" Sakura said.

"I don't even know why you would keep this thing." Sasuke started teasing as he took away the handkerchief.

"HEY! Give it back!" Sakura yelled.

"No way" Sasuke smirked. "I wanna see it"

"NO! You might ruin it!" Sakura shouted like a five-year-old.

"No I'm not." Sasuke laughed. "I just wanna see..." He was cut off when he saw his family crest.

"What the heck?" he said to himself.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Th-this fan is the same as my family crest." He replied.

"Huh?" asked a confused Sakura

TBC

* * *

A/N sorry for not making really long chapters! But you still like it right? Please review!! and please no flames!

GtG

byee!!

I'll update soon!


	9. project cancelled,dance, and a fiancee!

Woah...

I just can't believe i got over a hundred reviews already!

Thank you so much!

I never expect for you guys to love this story so much!

Thanks a bunch!

well here's a new chapter!

You already know the warnings so i don't have to type it again...

Enjoy...

* * *

A shocked Sasuke and a confused Sakura were well...just standing in front of each other. While Sasuke was holding the handkerchief with wide open eyes as if he's seen a ghost and Sakura just...don't know what the heck is going on right now. 

"H-how can this be?" Sasuke thought. "Don't tell me she-" His snapped out of it when Sakura stepped on his foot. The Uchiha hissed in pain and dropped the piece of clothing and grabbed his foot and hopped around. (A.n. BTW they're in the second floor since Sakura's house is two-stories)

"OW OW OW!" Sasuke yelled in pain as he hopped around in one foot.

DOWNSTAIRS

Mrs.Haruno was happily enjoying a novel when she heard some banging in the ceiling. She looked up and yelled,

"HEY! QUIT THUMPING OR YOU'LL BREAK THE HOUSE!!"

"SORRY MOM!" Sakura yelled out as Sasuke fell on the carpet ground on his butt. Sakura came up to him and asked,

"how can that hurt?"

"Do you want me to try it on you?" Sasuke glared as he raised his foot ready to step on hers. Sakura backed away and say

"No!" Sasuke smirked as he got up. "Gosh Pinky, are you really a female?"

Sakura gave him a super death glare which made the Uchiha twitched in fear. "Forget it. Anyways, what do you mean that symbol in my handkerchief is the same as your family crest?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura, you know that boy that gave you that piece of clothing?" Sasuke asked looking away.

"Yeah but I never knew his name though." Sakura replied putting a finger on her chin looking like she was thinking.

"I see" Sasuke said.

"Why did you ask?" Sakura asked him. "Because I believe the boy that gave you that handkerchief was...well...me." Sasuke replied looking away at Sakura because he was feeling kind of embarrased.

Sakura stared at him first. Then, she fell to the ground laughing hysterically. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and asked,

"What the heck is so funny?"

Before Sakura answered Sasuke, The young Haruno calmed herself down. Then she got up and said,

"You? Your the boy that gave me this handkerchief?"

Sasuke nodded.

Sakura shrugged and said. "Yeah right. Got any proof?"

"Infact I do" Sasuke replied. "See those initials?"

"Yeah" Sakura whispered. "My full name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"So?" Sakura said unconvinced. "A lot of people can have those initials. Sasuke sighed. He felt like Sakura was playing hard to get.

"You see that fan patch?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah"

Sasuke took out his wallet and showed a picture of him and his family to Sakura. When Sakura saw the four-year-old version of Sasuke. She suddenly gasped as she recognized the boy. She looked up at Sasuke and said.

"So...it was you."

"Aa" he replied. "I never thought that we'd meet each other again."

"Yeah. I know" Sakura agreed with a smile. She finally knew who the boy was.

"Now, how about we finished that project so we can finally get over it?" Sasuke said putting a hand in Sakura's shoulder.

Sakura chuckled a little bit and nodded. The two sat on the bed and started chatting about each other's lives. They also found out that they have a lot of common as well. In about two hours later, Sasuke decided to leave and Sakura walked with him til they reach the door.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a smile.

Sasuke felt like blushing because of the way Sakura calls him "Sasuke-kun"

"Yeah. See ya."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY 

"WHHHAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!" The whole class yelled. And I mean the whole class. They just found out that the project got cancelled and this is the real reason why.

" I only faked this project thing so you guys would actually talk." Kakashi said making the class send him death glares. Kakashi smiled and said

"If you don't get that look out of your face, Then I have no choice but not give you any free time. Instead, I'll be reading my book outloud."

"NO!" the class yelled.

"W-We'll behave now sir!" Tenten said with a nervous grin.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed like soldiers in an army.

"Good" Kakashi said grinning. "Now, free time starts now!"

The whole class sweatdropped. Then, they went with their friends and chat. Sakura was just sitting with her head down. Ino suddenly came by and took an empty seat next to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura"

"Hey Ino"

"You ok?" Ino asked. Sakura got her head up and replied.

"Yeah. Just tired."

"Ok" Ino said. She and Sakura laughed.

"So Ino, how are things?" Sakura asked trying to start a conversation.

"Uh" Ino said turning red. The new thing is that she has a major crush on Shikamaru. After getting to know him, Ino just couldn't resist him.

"Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing new about my life!" Ino said as she scratched her head laughing nervously. Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Sakura asked.

"Ok fine! but don't tell anyone else about this but, I really really like Shikamaru." Ino said looking down.

"Shikamaru?" Sakura replied. Ino nodded as she turned slightly red. Just then, Tenten and Hinata came by as well.

"Hey you two, what's up?" Tenten greeted.

"Hey Tenten, Hey Hinata." The two greeted back.

"So anything new?" Hinata asked. Ino and Sakura gave a grin and said

"NOTHING!"

Tenten and Hinata looked at each other and raised an eyebrow.

"Ok then" Tenten said.

WITH THE BOYS

Naruto took a quick glance at Hinata and had a dirty look on his face. Neji noticed this and gave him his famous death glares. Sasuke smirked and looked at Sakura who was laughing along with the other girls. Shikamaru? Well he's gazing up at the clouds and picture each of them as Ino's face.

"Don't you think Hinata is the cutest ever?" Naruto said as he began to drool. Neji sent him another death glare. Naruto noticed this and gulped but then he said.

"Oh quit that stinkin glare neji!" Naruto slightly yelled. "I know that you know that you feel the same way when you think about Tenten!"

That made the famous Hyuuga Neji turned red as a beet.

"Sh-Shut the up!" Neji replied. "I am not a pervert like you!"

"Suuure." Naruto said while rolling his eyes. Sasuke and Shikamaru chuckled a bit.

Just then, the speaker turned on and their principal, Tsunade, started to talk making an announcement.

"Good Morning everyone." She greeted. "Im just telling you about the Homecoming Dance is coming up in about two weeks. I'm sure you are all excited about this."

The class cheered because they just love dances. Tsunade continued,

"Anyways, this year's theme is going to be a masquerade. All of you guys have to wear something formal and wear a mask. You guys can either go as a group or get a date!"

The class started talking about what to where and stuff.

"Well, that's today's announcement." Tsunade concluded. "Have a nice day!"

"Wow!" Ino said excitedly. "I can't believe this year's dance theme is a masquerade!"

Sakura smirked. "You wanna ask Shikamaru to the dance right?" Ino blushed and nodded.

"Y-You like Sh-Shikamaru?" Hinata asked softly.

"N-NO!" Ino said.

"Yeah right Ino." Tenten said. Ino smirked and asked.

"What about you future Mrs. Neji Hyuuga? Don't you want your Neji to take you to the dance?"

It was Tenten's turn to blush madly. The other three laughed.

As they were laughing, The boys watched them with a small smile. They want to ask them to the dance...

After School.

"Bye Ino! Bye Tenten! Bye Hinata!" Sakura shouted.

"BYE!" The three shouted back as they headed in their seperate ways. Sakura giggled as she started walking and thinking about the dance. She can't wait for the dance to happen. Sakura was planning to ask Sasuke either later or tomorrow.

That is if he asks her first...

Sakura arrived at the corner where her limo is waiting for her. Yue was leaning on the door with his arms crossed.

"Hey Yue-san!" Sakura greeted.

"Hello Sakura-san." Yue greeted back. He opened the door and let Sakura in. He closed the door and went to the driver's seat and started the car and drove. He noticed Sakura's happy face. He smirked a little and said/asked "You seemed chirpy today. Something happened today with Sasuke-san I suppose?"

Sakura flushed a little and said. "No. Not really. It's just that the school is going to have a dance soon."

"Oh" Yue said. "What kind of a dance is it?"

"A masquerade" Sakura replied.

"I see" Yue said. "Who are you taking? Sasuke-san?"

Sakura once again flushed and put her head down which made Yue laugh.

"I think I'll take that as a yes" Yue thought.

After the ride, Sakura thanked Yue and opened the car door. Then, she went to the house and opened the door.

"MOM! I'm home!" Sakura greeted as she took out her shoes.

"SAKURA!" Mrs. Haruno called out. "Come into the kitchen! Your father's home and there's someone he wants you to meet!"

"Someone for me to meet? Who could it be?" Sakura wondered and headed to the kitchen. She saw three people sitting down, chatting about something.

"Ah, Sakura, finally your here." Her dad greeted.

"Hi dad" Sakura greeted as she looked at the boy around her age with brown hair and saphire eyes.

"Dad, I thought you won't be back for another week?" Sakura asked. "Not anymore. The business trip ended early so I headed home." Mr. Haruno replied. "Oh, Sakura, Let me introduce you to-" He was cut off by the young boy as he got up and headed towards Sakura.

"I'm Takeshi Yoshi." He greeted politely and bowed. "Im going to be your fiancee."

Sakura's eyes widen.

"F-fiance?!" She shrieked.

* * *

TBC... 

that's it for chapter nine! Hope you guys like it! PLease review and no flames please!

Til Next time!


	10. Forbidden

Chapter 9

"FIANCEE?!" Sakura shrieked so loudly that the whole worl-I mean universe heard her. "WHAT THE HECK IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! I'M ONLY FIFTEEN AND I'M ENGAGED TO THIS?! No offense though Takeshi-san.WELL START EXPLAINING!"

"Sakura" her father said. "If your engaged with Yoshi-kun here, His family's company and our company wi-"

"I DON'T CARE IF IT MAKES BOTH COMPANIES POWERFUL! THERE IS NO WAY IM GOING TO MARRY HIM! I WANT TO MARRY SOMEBODY I TRULY LOVE!

After that, Sakura huffed and began stomping towards her room cussing and complaining. When her words were slowly fades, Sakura's dad slump back in his chair putting a hand in his forehead. Mrs. Haruno got up, standing behind her husband and began to massages his tense shoulders.

"I'm really sorry about all this." Mr. Haruno explained. "Sometimes, our daughter can be a little bit stubborn."

"That's truly all right." Yoshi said. "She was propably shocked since of course it was unexpected. How's about if I go to her room and try to settle things with her."

"Please do" Mrs. Haruno said.

"Hai" he said as he bowed and left.

Meanwhile, Sakura was in her room stomping angrily still complaining about what happened earlier.

"Stupid engagement stupid parents man!" she shouted. She tried to calm herself down and went out of her room towards the balcony. She went towards the edge and rested her palm in her cheek and sighed.

"I really wish that this arranged marriage would never happen." she whisphered.

"What the heck are you mumbling up there?" a familiar voice asked.

"Huh?" Sakura said looking down to see who is there. It was none other Sasuke. He was standing below her with his hands in his pockets.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked angrily. "Im not in a mood right now"

"Just taking a stroll when I happen to saw you looking upset. You know you oughta put away the frown. It's making you uglier than you are." Sasuke teased.

"SHUT UP!" Sakura screamed making a fist ready to give him a punch.

"Hn" the boy smirked. "But that's not what I'm here for."

"Well what is it do you want?" Sakura asked looking away.

Looking around, Sasuke saw a small rose bud on the wall and went towards it to get it.

"Oi what are you doing?" Sakura asked, leaning down but was making sure not to fall.

However, Sasuke just ignored her and began climbing towards her balcony. Once he was almost up, the young Uchiha leaped up and landed in front of her. He began to kneel.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked while crossing her arms.

Sasuke held up the rose and asked,

"Will you go to the dance with me, hime-sama?"

"What the?" Sakura whisphered.

"Will you?" he asked again. Sakura giggled and went towards him and took his hand to make him stand.

"You know if you want to ask me, you really don't need to that other stuff. Just ask." She said.

"I know" Sasuke said. "I just felt like it."

"Stupid Itachi making me do all of this." Sasuke thought/groaned.

"I'll be happy to go with you though." Sakura said smiling and hugged the Uchiha. At first, Sasuke is shocked but then returned her hug. Unknown to these two is that Yoshi was silently watching in the shadows. He looked a little jealous about what is happening between those two.

"Maybe that's why Sakura doesn't want this engagement. It's that Uchiha! Ha! I'll make sure that Mr.Haruno will tell that daughter of his to stay away from him! and after that, Sakura shall be mine." Yoshi thought evilly as he began to leave.

The next day...

"Sasuke.The Sasuke Uchiha actually asked you to be his date for the dance?!" Ino asked Sakura looking surprised. The four girls were walking towards the classroom

"Yup" Sakura replied. "He even kneeled in front of me!"

"You are so lucky Sakura" Tenten said with a wink.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Sasuke usually don't ask girls like that so you must be special." Hinata answered.

"Oh" Sakura simply said. "special huh?" she thought.

"Anyways, since I have a date to the dance, who are you guys going with?"

"I'm going with Shika-kun!" Ino chriped out.

"N-Naruto is my actual date. He just asked me last night."

"Im going with Neji." Tenten simply said.

"This should be fun!" Sakura said happily.

"Oh ladies, before I forget." Ino said in a girly tone. "Tomorrow, The four of us are going shopping for our masquerade dresses. We do want to look georgous for our dates don't we?"

The girls all nodded but Sakura was thinking about something else. Her face frowned as they entered the classroom and slowly sank into her seat.

"Oi Sakura," Tenten called out to her worriedly. "Are you ok?"

Sakura nooded. "yeah im fine. Just thinking."

"Oh"

AFTER SCHOOL...AT SAKURA'S HOUSE.

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled out as she took off her shoes and headed towards the kitchen.

"Sakura, will you please come here?" Mrs. Haruno called out.

"Hai!"

Sakura went straight towards the living room to see her parents sitting in the couch looking serious.

"Wh-what's going on in here?" Sakura asked nervously.

"Sakura" her father began. "I don't know how to tell you this but I forbid you to talk or see that boy, Uchiha Sasuke."

"Wha?" Sakura said.

TBC...

sorry if it's short...i promise to make it longer next time. 


	11. sasusaku moment, perverted inners

I DON'T OWN THE ANIME

* * *

"F-Forbidden?" Sakura stuttered. "What do you mean? Sasuke and I are friends and you say that I can't talk to him?"

"Yes" her father said simply.

"Why?"

"If that happens, there's a chance that you might fall for him and it will cause problems." Her dad explained.

Sakura was beginning to fuse up.

"We're just friends!" she yelled out as she exited the living room. "And don't you dare tell me about choosing my own friends!

Stomping the room like a herd of elephants.

"I really wish I won't have to do this," Sakura's father said. "But this is the only way to have an alliance with the Takeshi Family."

"WHY THE HECK DO I HAVE TO MARRY THAT FREAKSO! SASUKE IS SOO MUCH BETTER LOOKING THAN HIM!"

"Wait…why did I say that?" Sakura asked herself.

"**Your in love girl!"** inner Sakura said with glee

"In love?" Sakura asked. "No way"

"**Aww come on, you know you know want him." **

"Well. He is kind of cute…."

Inner sakura raised an eyebrow. **"Please, you know that he's smokin' hot!"**

"Well…"

Just then, a loud noise made Sakura go back to reality. It was her phone. She walked towards her desk and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"What's up?" came a reply

"The ceiling" Sakura said in a bored tone.

"You okay there?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh yeah!" Sakura said in a sarcastic tone. "I AM FEELIN' GREAT!"

"I can sense that sarcasm in your voice," Sasuke claimed. "Anyways, do you mind going out your balcony?"

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Just freaking do it" Sasuke sighed.

"Ok"

Sakura went out and opened her two large doors that led her to the balcony to see nothing.

"What are you up to?" Sakura mumbled as she looked around. "This better not be a prank or I'll swear I shall beat up his guts!"

"Yo" Sasuke appeared in front of her unexpectedly.

"EYAAA!" Sakura screeched and punched Sasuke directly on the face. Ouch…that's gotta hurt

"YOW!" Sasuke yelled and covered his almost broken nose. "MY NOSE!"

"Shh!" Sakura hissed and covered his mouth to shut him up. "I don't want my parents to know that you're here!"

Sasuke moved Sakura's hand away from his mouth and asked,

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I'm not suppose to be talking to you or seeing you again," Sakura replied.

"Why not," Sasuke asked again. "Do your parents have a grudge against me or something? I didn't even make you pregnant!"

"**Yeah, at least not yet."** His inner said.

"Just shut the hell up" Sasuke thought.

"**You know your just saying that you're actually shutting yourself up!" **

"Whatever" Sasuke spoke to his inner and saw Sakura looking blue.

"I-I'm engaged" Sakura said quietly.

"What?"

"I'm engaged!" Sakura said loud enough for Sasuke to hear.

"Engaged?" Sasuke asked. "Since when? You're only freakin fifteen!"

"Since yesterday, it's actually an arranged one. My parents want to combine the two companies by making me marry Yoshi-san." Sakura explained.

"Yoshi?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying that your engaged to that Takeshi Yoshi person?"

Sakura just nodded sadly. "Wait, you know him Sasuke?"

"Heck yeah I do," Sasuke gritted angrily. "His company and the Uchiha company are supposedly be hating each other for eternity."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"I really don't know," Sasuke replied. "All I know that it's pretty stupid though. Including the engagement I mean"

"It is" Sakura said. "Why would he hate your father all because of a woman, it's like your mother is being treated like a trophy!"

"You got that right for sure," Sasuke agreed. Suddenly, the two were silent, looking away from each other.

"Y-you should go now, it's getting late." Sakura said worriedly.

"Yeah, your right well I hope that we can somehow talk to each other, Hime-sama."

"Huh?" Sakura asked in a cute way.

"Meet me this Saturday at around noon, I have something to show you." He winked making Sakura slightly red."

"Uh, sure!" Sakura said cheerily. "As long as I get to see you!"

Sasuke smiled a little. "Well, later Sakura."

"See ya!"

"Oh before I forgot," Sasuke said. He grabbed Sakura's waist making her gasp.

"Hey! What do you think your doing?" Sakura screeched and closed her eyes. When she opened them,

Sasuke simply just kissed her forehead and pulled away leaving a flushed pink-haired beauty.

"Now I can go," Sasuke said and jumped out of the balcony.

"What the heck?" Sakura thought and touched her forehead. She smiled and went back to her room.

"What a day!" Sakura stretched and got ready for bed.

But then she saw her backpack on the desk.

"Shoot," Sakura complained. "I still got homework to do!"

She went back to her desk, got all of her materials, and started doing her work. As she was doing her equation problem, her mind was somewhere else.

"I wonder what Sasuke wants to show me?" She wondered.

"**Maybe he wants to show you his house and then he drags you to bed and make love to you and then screams will occur!" **Inner Sakura drooled as she pictured the moment

Sakura almost got a nosebleed as her inner was saying that. She wiped that thought away and rubbed her nose.

"Please," Sakura thought. "I don't think Sasuke is that kind of guy."

"**But you want him to do that to you instead of that icky fiancé of yours don't you?"** Inner Sakura commented.

"I-uh-"Sakura stuttered.

* * *

The Next Day….

"So Sakura," Ino said the next day as they were walking to class together. "Are you coming to go shopping for our outfits today after school?"

"Yup!" Sakura replied cheerily. "What are you planning to wear, Ino?"

"Something hot of course!" Ino replies.

"Trying to impress Shikamaru?" Sakura teased as she nudged at her shoulder.

"Maybe" Ino blushed as the two entered the classroom, only to be greeted by their two other friends, Hinata and Tenten.

"Hey guys over here!" Tenten called them.

"H-hey Ino, Sakura!" Hinata greeted.

"Hello!" The two greeted with a smile. They began to chat about the shopping trip and what they are going to wear.

* * *

"I can't believe your actually letting Naruto asking your cousin out" Sasuke said.

"Well Hinata does like him and so does Naruto" Neji explained. "I heard your going with Sakura, what do you see in her that you never saw on your fangirls?"

"She's something," Sasuke whispered as he watched Sakura laughed. He smiled a little bit as well.

Just then, Kakashi barged in making the class scramble and went to their seats.

"Good Morning class," Kakashi greeted. "Today we have a new student!"

"Is it a boy or girl?" someone asks.

"A boy" Kakashi replied. All of the boys were disappointed.

"ooh is he cute?" A girl exclaimed.

"I'm not gay" Kakashi sweat dropped. "You just have to see for yourself, come in now, Takeshi-san"

"Oh please don't let him be here!" Sakura whined.

The boy entered the class, and already, the girls have hearts in their eyes and making comments about him.

"Oh no!" Sakura gasped. "It's Yoshi!"

"Hello everyone," Yoshi greeted in a gentle manner. "I'm Yoshi Takeshi and starting now, I will be attending here."

The girls except Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata were squealing as his eyes sparkle. The boys just gave him a glare but Sasuke was giving him an official Uchiha Death Glare.

"He better not steal my woman!" Sasuke gritted as he was making a fist. "Wait, MY woman?"

"**Yeah Sasuke,"** His inner agreed. **"He better not steal our woman and her pure virginity cause she's our ya hear that Yoshi you son of a bitch!**"

"Would you shut the hell up?" Sasuke argued.

"**Aww come on now,"** his inner persuaded. "**You know you want her and her virginity before Yoshi can get it now don't you?"**

Sasuke was too busy having a major nosebleed as his inner laughed.

"**I thought so!"** Inner Sasuke said.

"How can you think when you're my inner thoughts?" Sasuke asked his inner.

"**Uh…" **

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" A freak out Sakura yelled mentally. "WHY DOES HE HAVE TO BE HERE?"

TBC

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the lateness!

**Please Review**

And

_**NO FLAMES ALLOWED!**_


	12. Blackmail

Here is the new chapter of "A Special Blue Handkerchief!" Sorry for the lateness!! Just too lazy to do it!!

Enjoy this chapter! Please Review as well and I don't want any flames or any type of criticism!!

Thank you!

I don't own the anime!!

Masashi Kishimoto does!

* * *

After Yoshi introduced himself to the class, luckily the available desk was at the far right away from Sakura and the others. Even if the desk was far, Sakura can still feel Yoshi near her.

"Must that bastard be in my class?!" Sakura yelled mentally while pulling her hair like a madwoman. Her misery will never end after this! Oh how on earth will she have her own life when her fiancé is a freaking stalker?!

Meanwhile, Sasuke took a glance at his future wife- I mean at his friend and then gave a special, one of a kind Uchiha death glare at Yoshi.

"That son of a bitch not only tries to marry MY Sakura but he freakin stalks too?! Wait, did I say My Sakura? No way, we're just friends and we've only met like a few times!"

"Hey, Sakura, are you okay or something?" Ino asked her friend. It took a few seconds before the jade-eyed girl answered,

"Uh, yeah, sure I'll be fine," Sakura answered with a fake smile and thought. "Yeah, I'll be fine once I kick Yoshi's ass!"

"Ok class," Kakashi instructed. "Since I have been reading too much of this book last night that I have nothing in plan. Therefore, everyone can do whatever they want but please keep it rated G. I don't want to get in trouble."

Kakashi went back to his desk and started reading his favorite book, Make-Out Paradise. The girls except Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata started surrounding Yoshi and had hearts in their eyes. Yoshi does not seem to mind but he was getting pretty annoyed by them. Looks like Sasuke is history on being the heartthrob of the school. Well, at least his class.

"It seems like Yoshi being here isn't bad after all." Sasuke smirked as he looked at the girls drooling and going head over heels at him. "If he can find one girl from the crowd, Hopefully Sakura will be single again!" The chicken-head teen got out of his seat to meet Sakura who was chatting with Ino, Tenten, and Hinata. He saw her giggle and he smiled since he thought it was cute. But before he got there, somehow, Yoshi was beside him.

"You better leave her alone, Uchiha," Yoshi silently growled at him. "You do know that we are engaged by our parents right?"

"Even if you two are engaged, what makes you think that Sakura will agree to this nonsense?" Sasuke growled back.

"She has no choice," Yoshi replied. "She has to marry me by the time we're eighteen or her family's company will fall apart."

"How can her company fall like that?" Sasuke asked.

"To tell you the truth," Yoshi smirked. "I once saw a picture of her when I had a meeting with her father. The moment I saw it, I instantly fell in love and immediately want to marry her. So, I blackmailed her gullible father by telling him that if his daughter won't marry me, he will have a huge debt which can cause for his business to run out."

Sasuke's eyes widened, "How could you?"

"I always get what I want." Yoshi smirked evilly. "Now that you know, you better leave her alone for her own good."

Then, Yoshi left a very pissed off Sasuke and goes towards Sakura who was not thrilled when he saw him coming her way. Instead of a wave hello, the pink haired girl sent a glare.

"What the hell are you doing here, stalker?" Sakura crossed her arms.

"Come on," Yoshi smiled. "Is that a way to talk to your future husband now sweetie?"

Sakura felt sick and wanted to puke at his clean blue polo shirt. Ino raised an eyebrow and repeated,

"Future Husband?"

"Oh, your friends don't know about us?" Yoshi asked with a disappointing look on his face. "Im her fiancé" he boasted.

"Fiancé?!" Tenten gasped.

"When did this happen?" Hinata asked.

Sakura was getting more irritating than ever. She wanted to throw Yoshi out of the window and through space right now.

"A couple of days ago," Yoshi answered.

"Is that true Sakura?" Ino asked her friend. There is no way that she can be engaged around this age. Sakura's only fifteen for goodness sake!

"Sadly, yes" Sakura whimpered. Oh how she wants to kill the bastard right now.

"Well, I'll be going now" Yoshi said as the other girls were drooling on him.

* * *

With the boys…

Sasuke could not help thinking about how horrible Yoshi is about doing something terrible to Sakura. While he was fantasizing about Sasuke as a knight in shining armor killing Yoshi to save Sakura, he didn't notice Naruto was calling his name.

"Hey Sasuke!" Naruto screamed at the poor person's ear. The Uchiha was surprised and fell backwards on his desk.

"Ow!" Sasuke hissed in pain. Gosh, since Sakura came, Sasuke seemed to have endless pain.

"You okay there?" Naruto asked as he lends a hand towards his lifetime best friend. Sasuke accepted the offer but as Sasuke grabbed his hand, Sasuke got up and pushed Naruto on the ground.

"What the hell was that for?!" Naruto shouted.

"You made me fell," Sasuke said in a monotone.

"It's not my fault," Naruto glared. "At least I don't have a dirty mind like you"

"Oh really Naruto?" Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm a real gentleman and I never have perverted thoughts!"

"Yeah right," Shikamaru laughed. "I remember the time during class while you were sleeping, you were having thoughts about Neji's cousin, Hinata and it wasn't really pretty"

"I DID?!" Naruto freaked out. "I don't remember that!"

"Good thing no one except me heard you." Shikamaru yawned.

"Want to go talk to the girls?" Neji suggested.

"You just want to see Tenten" Sasuke rolled his eyes. Mentioning Tenten's name made Neji blush.

"I-I do not!"

"I sense someone's in denial" Naruto snickered.

"I sense someone's ass is going to get kicked if he doesn't shut up!" Neji snickered back.

* * *

"Oh look here come the guys!" Ino squealed as the four guys came by.

"Hey" they all said.

"Hi" the girls greeted back. Ino started to talk to Shikamaru and Tenten with Neji and Naruto with Hinata. Sasuke and Sakura however were having a major silence for about five minutes.

"Hey Sasuke?" Sakura was the first one to talk. "I saw you and Yoshi together earlier, did he do something?"

"No," he replied with a smile. "We just had a little talk"

"About what?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing to worry about" Sasuke said. Yet in his mind, he wanted to tell Sakura what Yoshi said to him a couple of minutes ago. But, he was working on a plan about how to talk and see Sakura without her dumb fiancé knowing about them.

Sasuke took a quick look at Yoshi who was talking to some random girl.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine just tired." Sasuke replied. "I need to be alone though."

"Was it something I did?" Sakura asked. "Just tell me what happened between you and Yoshi."

Sasuke sighed and he felt uncomfortable. Sakura was one of his friends who is a girl but it is not a fan girl. Slowly, he is getting attached to this girl even if they only met and talked a few times. How will she tell her that he cannot see her anymore? Well, at least until Yoshi died.

"I will tell you about it on Saturday. You didn't forget about it did you?"

Sakura simply giggled and answered,

"Of course not. But you're not planning to rape me are you?" she glared at her friend.

"Do you really think I'm that kind of a guy?" Sasuke said pretending to be dramatic. "Gosh, I'm hurt!" and he began to fake cry making Sakura laugh.

"Oh, stop that. I was just kidding" Sakura laughed again. What she and Sasuke didn't know that Yoshi was hearing everything.

The girl that Yoshi was talking with is actually a girl that Yoshi is hiring so that Sasuke can leave her alone and be with her. Oh, more drama starts now.

"So, you want me to get rid of the Uchiha for you by dating him?" the red-haired girl with glasses asked as she was looking at Sakura and Sasuke. "I never liked that girl one bit."

"Yes," Yoshi smirked. "If Sasuke and you are together, Sakura will now belong to me."

"I see." The girl smiled evilly. "Yoshi is it?"

"Yes I am" he replied. "What is your name again?"

"Karin" the girl replied.

* * *

TBC

Well, here you go! Please don't forget to review!

Thanks for reading!

-


	13. A seductive trap

After three to four years, I am finally updating!

Now I don't have to say anything since you guys want to get on with the story right?

Let's go!

* * *

Sasuke glanced at that bastard, Yoshi who was having a little chat with Karin. Also known as the biggest slut in the whole school. Probably even the whole country. The deep-dark eyed teen sensed that something was definitely wrong. For some reason, he has the power to sense danger. He watched Karin taking a small white envelope and putting it inside her shirt. What a typical slut. What's funny is that Karin and Sasuke used to date a couple of years ago. How did they broke up? All they know is that they thought Karin slept with another guy which made Sasuke furious and dumped the chick. The poor boy was heartbroken but he felt like his heart wasn't broken at all. It must be because she wasn't the one.

"What the hell do they have planned?" Sasuke wondered to himself.

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto asked. "Your spacing out."

"Huh?" Sasuke asked and snapped back into reality. "Uh, it's nothing."

Naruto snickered, "Uh huh, sure. Whatever you say Sasuke."

Sasuke was too busy staring at his former girlfriend with Sakura's fiance to argue. It's clear the chicken-head could see that they were up to no good at all. Even though they haven't talked in a couple of years, people say that Karin still has a thing for the heatthrob of the class. Sasuke's head went backwards as he remembered that day.

**_"S-sasuke what are you doing?" Karin screamed as Sasuke grabbed her unexpectedly. People were simply staring at the couple. They couldn't do anything at all. All because they believed Karin deserved to be punished. They guessed that the Uchiha somewhat found out about Karin sleeping with another guy. Karin should know that it was wrong making an Uchiha mad and I mean really wrong. Once they're pissed, let's just say things can get ugly. The boy didn't bother replying. Instead, his grip was making Karin's wrist hurting. It was almost breaking too. _**

**_"Oh my gosh!" The 'poor' girl gasped. "Your hurting me!"_**

**_Sasuke pushed the black-haired girl on her back and the girl grunted as she landed on the concrete wall. The girl groaned in pain due to how much force Sasuke has when he pushed her. He didn't care at all. He was way too furious with her. The girl looked scared as Sasuke grabbed her wrist again. His deathly glare was too scary for Karin to see. Yet, no word has came out from her slutty mouth._**

**_"You slut!" Sasuke screamed. "How dare you sleep with another guy!"_**

**_"W-what?" Karin stammered pretending that she didn't know anything. "I don't know what your talking about!" _**

**_"Oh really?" Sasuke asked as he lets go of her again in a harsh way. He took out his phone and started looking for the evidence that was sent to him by Naruto who was sent to him by Neji who was sent to him by one of his friends that saw the two in bed together. When he found the picture, he showed it to his soon-to-be ex girlfriend. _**

**_"Do you mind explaining this then?" Sasuke demanded as Karin stared with wide-eyes. She wondered how they found out about it. _**

**_"I, uh" Karin stuttered, trying to make up a reasonable excuse. Apparently, the Uchiha has no time for excuses at all._**

**_"We are over!" Sasuke declared. "You are nothing but a pure slut. You are disguisting Karin and you make me sick!"_**

**_"Sasuke!" Karin almost cried. "I know I cheated on you once but I swear I won't do it again!"_**

**_'Yeah right," Sasuke glared. "Of course you won't do it anymore Karin, we are officailly broken up and don't you dare come near me again or else!"_**

**_"But-"_**

**_"I mean it Karin!" Sasuke shouted angrily as he left the girl._**

"Things change," Sasuke told to himself as his memory slowly disappeared.

"Hey Sasuke," a female voice called out. Sasuke turned his over to see Sakura staring quite closely at him. The poor Uchiha almost fell out of his chair. Damn him for having good balance.

"H-hey there," Sasuke greeted. "I thought you weren't allowed to talk to me?"

"Well," Sakura started. "Let's just say I can be a rebel sometimes. Trust me, I'm not that innocent as people think."

"Whoever said you were innocent?" Sasuke smirked to himself.

"What was that?" the pink-haired girl raised a brow.

"Uh, nothing." Sasuke quickly answered. "What do you need anyways?"

The young teen slyly gave a piece of paper towards the curious teen. Sasuke noticed this and took it immediately and Sakura left him alone to join her friends. He quickly unfolded the paper and discovered a note. It read:

_Sasuke,_

_About saturday, let's meet at the park where we met for the first time. I'm sure no one will find us ;) _

Sasuke noticed the wink on the note and raised an eyebrow.

'What up with the wink?" Sasuke asked to himself.

**"That wink means something all right" **his inner said.

'Shut up' Sasuke told his inner before he has any other perverted thoughts and continued reading.

_I really hope you still remember where the park is. If not, just go left pass the Tokyo Tower. I'll meet you by the huge cherry blossom tree alright?_

"Oh I definitely be there," Sasuke told to himself as he hid the note on his pocket. He was definitely impatient for Saturday to come. The onyx-eyed prayed that it will be a date._  
_

* * *

~With Yoshi and Karin~

"So I trust that you will do a good job?" Yoshi asked in a serious tone as he gave a small white envelope to Karin. The girl looked at the window, gladly accepting the envelope.

"Heh," she smirked. "Of course you can trust me, I dated Sasuke before and I'm sure I can get him back. I'm sure he can't resist me."

Yoshi laughed at Karin's comment. "Good. Now, here's what your going to do..."

* * *

"Wonder what the heck they're doing over there?" Tenten wondered.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it won't be pretty" Ino replied as she glared at the two. "I swear, parents have no taste in guys! I mean, if I was ever Sakura's mother, I would definitely pick Sasuke instead of that Yoshi."

"Yeah," Shikamaru agreed. "If you were Sakura's mom, I'm sure she will lost her hearing in no time."

"What was that?"

"Nothing," Shikamaru gulped. If he made Ino mad, he will find himself in a hospital in less than a millisecond.

"It must be sad for Sakura to already have a fiance," Hinata stated. "I mean I know I would be upset when I'm that situation."

"Is it because you want to get married to Naruto?" Neji teased her cousin. "I don't know if uncle will approve though, considering he is well..has lack of manners."

"Hey," Naruto said angrily. "I have enough manners! Right Hinata?"

The timid girl blushed and replied,

"Y-yes"

Everyone else laughed.

"So what do you think they're planning?" Naruto asked. Everyone sweatdropped since it was already asked by Tenten a couple of minutes ago.

"Like Ino said," Tenten replied. "They are up to no good. No good at all."

The bell rang signaling that it was lunch time. Of course, Naruto was the first one to get out of the class.

"Out of my way!" the blonde declared. "My beloved is waiting for me!"

And everyone knows that his beloved was Ramen. So far it was #1

Not for long ;D

"Well I guess I'll see you during lunch?" Sasuke asked Sakura as she was was packing her stuff.

"Hmm," Sakura thought. "Maybe not right now. I heard Yoshi is a King of tattletales."

Sasuke laughed at Sakura's mean comment.

"Aww," he whined. "I won't be able to spend time with my hime-sama?"

"Hime-sama?"

Sasuke gulped when he realized that he just said that outloud. But before he could make up an excuse, Sakura simply laughed and got up.

"Well, I have to go" Sakura told Sasuke. "Later"

"Hn"

As Sakura exited the door, she didn't notice Karin leaning against the wall. She had a dirty, evil look on her face.

'Time to work,' Karin thought to herself. She unbuttoned a couple of buttons and made her way in with a seductive look on her face.

Sasuke noticed the noise of the door opening and turned around to see Karin slowly coming towards him.

**"Slut alert! Slut alert!"** his inner screamed and did an alarm sound. **"Step away from me right this instance!" **

"What the hell do you want?" Sasuke asked trying to look away from Karin since she was well..exposing like almost half of her cleavage.

The possibly #1 slut in the whole entire school sat on top of Sasuke's desk and had her legs crossed. Sasuke had a good view of her thighs. The poor boy started to sweat but he was fighting it. He just hoped he could fight it long enough...

"I've missed you," Karin whispered in a pleading tone.

"Well I don't," Sasuke glared. "Don't you have somewhere to be at? like oh i don't know a hotel where you can cheat again?"

"Come on Sasuke," Karin harassed his tanned, smooth face. "We both know we had history together."

"Yeah," Sasuke smirked before slapping her hand. "That's why they call it history. It's been done. We are history Karin."

* * *

As Sakura was walking down the hallway, she saw Yoshi with a 'smile' on his face. It made Sakura want to throw up on him.

"Hello," Yoshi greeted politely.

"Hi" Sakura gritted, trying to hide her punch. "Move or else"

"Is that a way to treat your future husband like that?"

'It's the perfect treatment for you,' Sakura glared.

"Just get out of my way," Sakura said. "I want lunch and I want it now!"

"Whatever you say," Yoshi smirked. "My love"

Sakura flinched but ignored the comment. She rustled through her backpack and was looking for her wallet which she can't find watched evilly as Sakura was struggling to find her wallet.

'Looks like this is going well' Yoshi thought.

"I wonder if my wallet is in the classroom" Sakura thought to herself. "Oh wells, might as well look."

The pink-haired girl made her way back into a trap...

* * *

"You know you can't resist me," Karin said seductively. "No one can."

"That's because you act like a typical whore," Sasuke said. "Wait a second, you don't act like one, YOU are one."

Karin smirked and continued touching the poor boy's face. I have a feeling Sasuke will be ill soon due to a touch of slut.

"Quit touching me you disgusting piece of crap" Sasuke demanded but that didn't stop Karin. She knew no one can ever resist her touch. She crawled in slowly if that was possible to do in a desk and continued to give Sasuke one of her looks. Possibly the look that no boy could resist. I guess that's how Karin got her title. But she doesn't care. As long as she can get the guy she wants, she's satisfied. Sasuke was slowly sinking into Karin's seductive trap. He gulped as he got a really good view of her half bare chest. Karin could see his look and laughed.

The door suddenly opened and Sasuke turned around to see green-eyes widened as she watched the scene in front of her.

"Sakura!" Sasuke gasped as Karin smiled evilly

"What's going on?" Sakura wondered in a sad but angry tone.

"I uh" Sasuke stuttered.

"Wanna know what's going on?" Karin declared. "This" She roughly grabbed the Uchiha and kissed him with 'passion'

Poor Sakura had to stare with wide eyes. She couldn't say a single word. Only because, she was too shock right now.

* * *

**Please Review~ and one more request. Please read my other story on my other account:**

.net/~kawaiimiharu2010

**I made a beyblade fanfic. I got addicted to it again when I started re-watching the episodes in youtube :) Please please read Vasilia! If you love this fic, I'm sure your going to love my other story too! **

**THANKS!  
**


	14. confusion, high prides, first kiss

Thanks for supporting my story :) Cookies for all of you! haha :D

Enjoy this next one please~

* * *

Time seemed to froze when Sakura's eyes widened. She didn't know what to do. All she did was stared at the scene in front of her. Karin was obsessively kissing Sasuke and it was definitely full of lust. Poor Sasuke was filled with disgust as Karin kept devouring his mouth.

"What the fuck is she doing?" Sasuke yelled to himself and pushed the bitchy slut off the desk.

"Ow!" the girl groaned in pain as she got up. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"Kiss me like that again and I'll make sure to get rid that slutty lips of yours got it?" Sasuke hissed angrily as his eyes turned slowly into a darkened rage. Karin simply smirked at this threat.

"Come on Sasuke," the girl smiled with an evil look. "You know you like it and just admit that you do miss me."

Sakura suddenly interrupted their conversation and said,

"Uh, sorry for barging in but I-I need to get my wallet. I think I may have left it here."

"Sakura," Sasuke started to say. He didn't want to kiss that bitch but she was the one who went all over him!

Sakura planted a smile on her face as she went towards her desk and found her wallet. Sasuke approached Sakura and attempted to explain what really happened.

"Sakura, please let me explain. This doesn't what it looks like at all!"

"Sasuke, don't worry about it okay?" Sakura told him as she went out the of the classroom. "If you and Karin are into each other, I'm happy. Really I am"

"But I'm not-"

"I'll see you later then," Sakura whispered and separated herself from him. Unknowingly, a teardrop ran down her cheek

After the pink-haired girl left the scene. Sasuke went towards Karin and grabbed her by the arm as harsh as possible.

"Tell me," he glared. "Was that all you and that bastard's plan?"

"Whatever are you talking about?" Karin asked innocently. "This wasn't a plan at all! Do you have any idea how much I missed you?"

Sasuke pushed Karin harshly. "Don't bother lying. I saw you and Yoshi talking to each other and I can already tell you guys were up to no good!"

"Then how come you didn't stop me?" Karin raised an eyebrow as she shoved Sasuke out of the way. All he cared was about Sakura and dashed out the door, looking for the pink haired girl.

* * *

"Why am I crying?" Sakura wondered as she stared at her reflection on a mirror at the girl's restroom. Tears kept running down her cheek and she was confused. She didn't know why she was weeping quite badly. After seeing Sasuke and tha bitch, the pink haired girl couldn't help but let her tears run. The only probleim is, she doesn't know why she would cry over that. She's not in love with Sasuke at all...

Or is she starting to fall for him? Despite his cheesy attitude at times, he was still her childhood hero after all.

Sakura quickly tried to wipe her tears away from her face when the door suddenly opened and Ino basically just barged in.

"Hey you," she called out. "There you are! Sheesh you're taking too long!" As the blonde approached a crying Sakura closely, she noticed her cheeks were quite soaked.

"H-hey," Ino said, worried about her friend, "Are you okay? Your not really crying over some wallet are you?"

"Oh um, no," Sakura replied, quickly wiping her cheeks. "Of course not Ino."

"Then why the long face? It's not fiance of yours is it?" Ino asked in an angry voice. She hated Yoshi and belives that Sakura and Sasuke are meant to be. Sure, she used to have a thing for Sasuke but it was nothing more than just a quick crush. She got over him after spending time with Shikamaru. Thanks to that project that was supposedly half of their grade.

"No," Sakura gulped. She doesn't want to tell Ino what she just saw a few minutes ago. Or rather, she can't say because she just can't bear the pain that she is currently having.

"Well, come on," the blonde said as she offered her a clean handkerchief. "Wipe that face of yours. Your getting uglier by the minute."

The pink haired girl accepted the cream-colored handkerchief and wiped her face.

"Let's go meet up with the others" Sakura said and the two exited the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, a certain, guilty, dizzy(due from walking round and round) chicken-head was thinking about the certain pink-haired, green-eyed teen girl. His head was aching thanks to that bitch, Karin. His thoughts were all over the place. All he could think about was how was he going to convince Sakura that it was all a big mistake.

"Ugh!" Sasuke groaned. "That bitch! How dare she put those demon lips of hers!" The onyx-eyed heartthrob stomped back and forth in anger. He wished that he could somehow slaughter that whore's ugly lips. He was at the bathroom earlier, wiping his own lips until they bled. Well, it didn't really bleed but it almost did. The chicken-head boy just wants that horrible stench away.

Sure Karin was one of the most 'prettiest' girls in the whole school but not all of the guys know half of her story. Sasuke on the other hand, knows more than he could. As in he now knows what a slut Karin really is. After finding out about Karin sleeping with another man, sure Sasuke was devastaed but learned that he never really did loved Karin. Heck, he didn't even knew why he went out with her in the first place. It was probably because he was one of the most handsome and popular guys in school. It was simply one of those social status thing. Popular boy dates popular girl or whatever. But Sasuke, considering he has a cool-looking guy that awed the whole school, doesn't want that kind of attention at all. Considering he is part of the Uchiha family and owned one of the biggest corporations. Just like Sakura's family. However, because of Sakura's fiance being a jerk-ass, decided to blackmail them. Moreover, Yoshi just wants to be the most powerful. And I mean the only powerful business owner. Like a power-mad person or a ruler that over abuses his power. Yoshi will definitely do anything what he wants.

And I mean anything.

Sasuke was suddenly blocked by a certain saphire-eyed brat.

"Well hello there, Uchiha" Yoshi said in a calm voice. "I heard that you and Karin were having a heated moment. Poor Sakura must have seen that!"

Sasuke gave the asshole a death glare and growled,

"This was all your fault! You and that bitch should go to hell together! Heck, I really wish that there was something worse than hell for a couple of heartless cruds like you!"

"Woah there," Yoshi said, trying to remain calm. "What makes you think I did it?"

"Don't lie," Sasuke glared, even deadlier than before. "I know that you and Karin planned to separate Sakura and I. Well, I won't let that happen!"

"Oh but it's happening all right," Yoshi said as he crossed his arms, eyes filled up with pride. "Sakura already thinks that you and Karin are together, I mean considering you were both all over each other. Don't worry, I will take care of Sakura's delicate body. She may be only fifteen-years-old but I'm sure has quite a good figure. If you know what I mean."

That last sentence made the Uchiha explode. He immediately punched Yoshi's jaw which caused the guy to fall back. His jaw was already bruised. But that wasn't enough that's for sure.

"How dare you!" Sasuke yelled, trying to control himself. Sure he wants to beat the crap out of Yoshi but a part of him is controlling his temper. After all, they were still in school. He has a reputation to save. "I swear that if your dare say that about Sakura again, I will never and I mean never think twice about getting you! I don't care if I get caught and get punished by the law! As long as someone like you is gone, I am satisfied!"

Yoshi wiped his slightly bloody jaw and got up. That punch was nothing at all.

"Do whatever you want," Yoshi said. "But Sakura will be mine."

After that, he left an angry Sasuke alone. The Uchiha made a really tight fist.

* * *

"Where's Sasuke?" Ino asked as she and Sakura finally joined every one else.

"No clue" Naruto said, slurping his Ramen until the last drop. "haven't seen him since that bell rang."

"That's because all you ever think about is getting your Ramen," Shikamaru mumbled to himself.

Sakura flinched a bit. That horrible scene came back to her. She doesn't know why she's thinking about it too much at all. Sasuke and her were nothing more than just friends. Childhood companions to be exact. Nothing more.

At least, not yet.

"Hey Sakura, are you all right?" Tenten asked her friend. Everyone else turned to see what is going on with their pink-haired friend.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, planting a smile on her face. "I'm fine. Now, let's eat! I'm starving!"

"All right," Hinata agreed but was quite unsure.

"I'll be right back." Sakura said and went towards the part of the cafeteria where the food is selling. While the pink haired girl was buying her lunch, Ino told her friends,

"You guys, I'm pretty sure something is up"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"Well earlier, I saw Sakura in the girl's room and it looked like she was crying or something. Her eyes were quite red and her cheeks were pretty soaked."

"I wonder what happened to her" Tenten wondered. "And why do I have a feeling Yoshi has something to do with this?"

"He probably did something," Neji explained as he put an arm around the bun-haired girl. "Earlier in class, I saw him and Karin talking towards each other. I'm sure Sasuke noticed it too. That may be the cause."

The others weren't paying attention to what Neji just said. Instead, their eyes were glued to Neji's arm around Tenten. The two were staring back. Not having a clue why the others were staring at them with a suspicious look on their face.

"What are you guys staring at?" Tenten asked.

"Are you and Neji an item?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow, suspicious of the two.

"What makes you think that?" Neji asked and realized what they were talking about. He blushed and quickly removed his arm away. Everyone snickered at the scene.

"Come on Neji," Naruto said, wrapping his arm around his friend, teasing him. "We know you and Tenten are an item!"

"I-I don't know what you are talking about" Neji declined. "My arm just acted on it's own!"

"R-really Neji?" Hinata asked. "Because if I remember correctly, the other night I overheard you saying-"

"Shut up Hinata!" Neji yelled, turning red with embarrassment.

"Geez Neji," Ino said. "Either you and Hinata spend each other a lot or that your in denial. I mean, that is the first step when finding true love!"

"Anyways," Tenten said, changing the subject. "What are we going to do about Sakura?"

"Well, we are going shopping right after class. Remember?" Ino said.

"Ugh," Tenten groaned to herself. "Dresses are not really my thing."

* * *

After lunch was another productive (sort of) two hour class before they say goodbye school and hello small vacation. Though they wished that they would always have a three day weekend and have school only four days a week.

Sasuke and Sakura were still silent towards one another. Well, mostly Sakura who is trying to keep her distance away from the Uchiha. Karin, who was sitting on the far back, smirked towards herself and that bastard, Yoshi did the same thing. It seems like their plan is working.

So far at least.

Almost the whole class were quite bored with the lecture that their teacher is teaching at the moment. Every five seconds, Naruto kept on looking at the clock, hoping that it would go faster.

"Sakura," Ino whispered. "You are going with us today right?"

"At the mall?" Sakura asked her friend. "Sure, I already told my Mom about it. I'm so glad she let me go without Yoshi accompanying us. That would really ruin the whole trip. So whose going? Just us girls right?"

"Of course!" Ino replied. "Our dates can't see us in our dresses yet!"

"Ino," Sakura laughed. "We're going to a dance. Not having a quadruple wedding."

"Well we all know that you and Sasuke are going to have wedding bells someday." Ino teased

"Ino, if you forgot, I am supposedly engaged."

"Sure your engaged but whoever said that an actual wedding will happen? I mean the wedding is still so far away!" Ino exclaimed. "There's still time to fight for your true love!"

"True love?" Sakura whispered and gave the Uchiha a quick glance.

"Yamanaka!" their teacher yelled. "Please keep it down!"

Ino blushed for a bit. "S-sorry" she whispered.

The final bell rang and the class didn't waste another time dashing out. This only happens during lunch and after school.

"Teenagers" the teacher sighed.

* * *

"So now where shall we go?" Ino asked the other girls as they entered the mall. The city's mall had everything you can think of. Clothes, shoes, accessories, food, fun. And, the mall is about three to four stories high. With elevators to get you up and down unless people prefer to take the escalator. Or probably the stairs...People rarely use them anyways when going up. Going down wasn't a problem at all.

"If I remember," Sakura replied. "There is a shop that my mom and I used to go and they have possible endless choices of dresses! I haven't told you this but I did used to live in town. I had to move around many times ever since I was little. Thanks to my dad's business of course. Thank God we didn't have to move anymore since this year. Now, I can graduate high school with my friends. Which is you guys of course!"

"Aww!" Tenten said and gave Sakura a rather really tight hug.

"Can't breathe!" Sakura tried to say. Tenten realized what she was doing and let go immediately.

"Sorry!" Tenten laughed nervously.

"Well, if it isn't these bitches," a voice interrupts their fun. The four looked up to see Karin with two girls behind her. Probably her wanna-be's.

"Speak for yourself," Ino snapped. "Do you even remember the last time you looked at yourself at a mirror? Oh wait, you can't since mirrors would always break after seeing that hideous face."

The girls laughed at Ino's insult.

"I'm sure it took less than a second for it to break!" Tenten cracked up.

Karin smirked, not letting these insults get to her.

"Whatever," she said. "at least that moment with Sasuke was quite hot. Right Sakura?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked. "I don't know what the hell your talking about."

"You know what you saw pinky." Karin said in her mean voice. "The poor girl seeing Sasuke all over me. Listen, I don't know why or how you and Sasuke became suddenly close when your only here for about a week."

"What is she talking about?" Hinata asked the girls.

"Dunno," Ino replied. "But I do believe I need some anti-slutty bitch spray. I really do hope that works on someone like you, Karin. Well, I don't need to hope because I know it will work."

"I'm sure you can do way better insults, Pig" Karin said in a sarcasm voice.

"At least pigs are nicer than a slut!" Ino yelled, not getting affected by someone like her.

The girl simply ignored her and continued to threat the pink-haired, innocent teen.

"Remember, Sasuke is still in love with me," Karin bloated making the other three want to throw up at her.

"Give it up Karin," Tenten glared. "It's been almost two years already! Sasuke will never go back to you!"

"She's right Karin," another voice said, agreeing with Tenten. "I will never get back with someone like you."

"Sasuke!" Karin smiled as innocent as possible but her demonic features was already showing. The red-haired attempted grabbed the Uchiha's arm as if she was dating him again.

In her dreams.

Sasuke glared at Karin before knocking her over.

"Karin!" one of her followers, Ami, grabbed her before she could hit the tiled ground.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away from me!" Sasuke snapped.

"But we're meant to be!" Karin said like a desperate woman, thinking that it's the end of her life without the man she wants.

"I don't want to be with you" Sasuke glared. "There's someone else that I've fallen for"

"What?" Ino, Tenten and Hinata asked the onyx-eyed teen. They all wondered who could it be. All except Sakura who was quite uncomfortable at the moment.

"Come on sweetie," Karin laughed, not believing what he was saying. "Who could you possibly fall for besides me?"

"Easy," chicken-head said as he approached the pink haired girl a little too close. "Her."

Sakura gasped softly as Sasuke suddenly grabbed her face and locked his lips with her pure ones. Everyone was in pure shock with the scene in front of them. Four of them, a good type of shockness while the others (Mostly Karin) is in rage.


	15. a surprise ending

She was confused. What the heck is he doing? Here he is, in front of her. Close. Too close. Their lips locked and Sakura was wondering why is he kissing her all of a sudden and out of nowhere. The pink hair didn't kiss back nor did she pushed him away. She simply just lets him put his lips on her like that..

Was it love? She doesn't know at all. All she knows is that it was her first kiss. But she didn't really imagined it to be like this.

The kiss wasn't a peck or a french kiss. It was just..simple. Sweet? probably not.

It was simply just a kiss.

Sasuke's obsessive ex, Karin, was outraged by this. No one should dare kissing him except her. She told the girls or rather her little wannabes that they're leaving.

Sasuke broke the kiss and looked at Sakura's confused eyes.

"Whoa!" Ino exclaimed.

"W-what was that for?" Sakura stammered, turning red.

"We need to talk," Sasuke demanded in a nice way as possible. "Now"

Sakura shrugged but agreed to his request. "I'm busy right now. But I can meet you later when we're done."

"Okay" Sasuke agreed. "Meet me at the cafe near the south entrance"

"Sure"

* * *

"Sakura!" Tenten squealed as she and the others are looking through the clothing rack to find their 'perfect' dress. The dress shop at the mall has hundreds of gowns to choose from. It's so hard to pick and many of the dresses you might wish to keep. "You must be thrilled right now because the HOTTEST guy in school just kissed you!"

"Why would I be thrilled?" Sakura rolled her eyes while sitting down on the bench. She was still confused about all this. First he makes out with his ex and just ten minutes ago Sasuke kissed her! What is this? a kiss hop or something? She doesn't even know if she's pissed or happy about. Maybe both. She would rather kiss him anyways than her so called fiance, Yoshi. Somewhat.

"Didn't you hear what Tenten said?" Ino said. "You just got kissed by the HOTTEST guy! I mean ever since his break up with that bitch, that guy was single for about a couple of years. Usually the Uchiha gets a new girl after a week or two."

"He loved her didn't he?" Sakura asked, quite disappointed and quite jealous.

"With all of his heart" Hinata said.

"I don't know how that bitch did it but it was quite impressive" Tenten admitted.

"If he loved her, then why did they broke up?" the pink-haired wondered.

"One word," Ino said. "Slut"

"Slut?"

"Yeah," Hinata said. "She slept with some other guy and when Sasuke found out, he was really furious. He even beat up her badly."

Sakura's eyes widened. He beat her up? That was another side of Sasuke. It scared her. Why would he do something like that? Sure Karin was a major bitch but did she even deserved that?

"Did she really slept with another guy?" Sakura asked. "I mean it could have been a setup"

"We never really liked Karin" Hinata told them. "She was never nice to me or any of us."

"We already knew that girl was a mistake for Sasuke," Ino said. "We just couldn't tell him."

"Why not?"

"Sasuke was happy with Karin back then," Tenten gagged. "I don't even know what the hell he saw in her."

"She probably used her stupid seductive charm just like she did with that guy she slept with." Ino joked.

Tenten and the others laughed.

"Anyways, Tenten you are in big trouble!" Ino yelled, pretending to be angry.

"I-I am?" Tenten asked, freaking out.

"What did she do?" Sakura and Hinata wondered.

"Girls, isn't it obvious?" Ino said. "Tenten never told us that she and Neji are dating!"

"What makes you think we're dating?" Tenten asked.

"Earlier. When Neji had his arm around you" Sakura smirked.

"W-well there might be a bug or something" Tenten stuttered, blushing.

"Sure" Ino said in a sarcasm way. "It shouldn't take too long to get rid of a bug now is it?"

"W-well"

Ino and Sakura faced a nervous Tenten who was freaking out.

"Hmm?" they both asked. The brown haired teen was freaked out that she finally admitted it.

"All right I admit!" Tenten screamed. "We are dating!"

"I knew it!" Ino asked.

"Since when?" Sakura eagerly asked.

"L-last week"

"Congrats!" Sakura and Ino hugged the teen.

"This is why I didn't tell you guys" Tenten mumbled.

"Uh guys," Hinata said. "I don't think Tenten can breathe."

"Huh?" Ino said. "Oh, Sorry about that. We're just happy! One couple down and three to go!"

"What do you mean?" Hinata asked.

"Well since there's eight of us in the group, of course we'll be going to be paired of soon!" Ino squealed. "You and Neji, Me and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, and finally, Sasuke and Sakura!"

"You like Shikamaru Ino?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Since when?"

"Not too long ago" Ino admitted. "At first I thought he was just some guy who thinks everything is troublesome but thanks to that project Kakashi-sensei gave us, we sort of connected..."

"I have a feeling Kakashi just set up that project or something" Hinata assumed.

"Well anyways, we have to get back into picking up our dresses." Sakura said.

"Why?" Ino smiled slyly. "Can't wait for your date with Sasuke?"

"No!" Sakura blushed.

* * *

"So did the plan worked?" Yoshi asked Karin. The two were at a cafe but not the one at the mall. It was more of a bar actually.

"Sort of" Karin replied, taking a sip of her drink then setting it down and mixing it with a straw. She smirked and told Sakura's fiance, "I did kissed him but he didn't fall for me like he should. Heh, I may be loosing my touch."

She decided not to tell him about Sasuke kissing Sakura earlier. Yoshi might get angrier than before.

"I can tell," Yoshi said, disappointed but not too much. "The Uchiha had quite a temper earlier. He surely is overprotective of Sakura."

"Is that how you got that black eye?" Karin asked.

"Why are you so worried?" Yoshi shrugged. "I had worse scenarios than this. Besides, we've got other things to worry about."

"I guess," Karin agreed. "I just can't stand that bubble-gum haired freak around my Sasuke. No offense to you though"

"None taken" Yoshi said, taking a sip of his own drink. "Just be patient. You'll get Sasuke and I will get Sakura for sure."

"Good," Karin smirked, holding his hand. "Now tell me, what is your next move?"

Before telling his next little sinister plan, Yoshi took a quick sip of his own drink and began telling Karin what they're going to do next...

* * *

"You did what?" Naruto shouted after he and the others heard the news from Sasuke as they were sitting at a restaurant. A ramen one of course. The chicken-head Uchiha gave the loud-mouth an annoyed look.

"How the hell did he ever became one of my best friends?" Sasuke thought.

"I don't believe this!" Naruto yelled. "How is it that you get two girls?"

"Will you just shut your mouth Naruto?" Neji said. "I don't want to be deaf."

"Huh?" Naruto said and calmed down. "Oh sorry. I'm just really shocked that your ex made out with you and then you practically kissed Sakura."

"What a drag" Shikamaru sighed. "Now what is it that you want us to do?"

"I want you guys too..." Sasuke started to explain.

* * *

"Well that took a while" Sakura said. After about an hour or two of shopping, the girls finally got their dresses and their matching masks.

"Don't blame me" Tenten sighed. "Ino was taking forever!"

"Well excuse me if I can't find the right dress" Ino said.

"Besides, Sasuke told me to keep Sakura here for awhile" the blue-eyed prep thought. "Didn't even bother telling me why"

"You ended up picking a simple a blue dress with a huge white flower on the side Ino"

"How can you even tell which is the right dress?" Sakura asked.

"Probably trying to impress Shika" Hinata assumed.

"Probably" Tenten agreed. "Now who is hungry?"

"Me!" all three replied. Sakura checked her phone to see what time it is right now.

"Sorry guys but I have to bail now." the pink haired apologized. "I still need to meet Sasuke at the cafe"

"You mean your little date?" Ino teased.

"I will say this once and only once Ino. It is not a date! He just wants to talk to me about something"

"Probably about what happened earlier with Karin" she thought to herself.

"Sure Sakura" Tenten agreed in a sarcasm manner. "Well we'll see you later. Have fun!"

"All right" Sakura smiled and left the others.

"Time to make a phone call!" Ino said outloud.

"Who are you calling?" Tenten asked.

"Uh, my mom!" Ino lied. In reality, she is going to call Sasuke and telling him that Sakura is on her way. "I'll be right back"

"Okay" Hinata said. The blond chick separated herself from the two and started dialing Sasuke's number.

"Hello?" the other line said.

"Sakura's on her way. Why did you want me to stall her anyways?" Ino wondered.

"I just need you to distract her for a while" Sasuke told her. "The rest is just something."

"What is that something?" Ino demanded. "Hello? Sasuke!"

Beeeeeeeeeep.

He hung up on her.

"UCHIHA!" Ino yelled to the heavens.

* * *

"Now where the heck is that bozo?" Sakura wondered, looking around the cafe for Sasuke. She went towards one of the workers of the cafe and asked,

"Excuse me miss but is there a young teenage boy with chicken-butt hair, deep onyx eyes? He wears a blue shirt with a red and white fan in the middle and a pair of black jeans."

The purple-haired waitress began to think about what Sakura just described.

"Hmm..to be honest, I'm not really sure actually." she admitted. "Why did you ask? Are you suppose to meet him or something?"

"Yeah" Sakura replied. "So have you seen him?"

"I'm sorry but-"

"You must be Sakura that Sasuke mentioned." another waitress appeared. She had short blue hair and a reliable personality.

"Yes, how do you know?" the pink-haired asked, wondering how she knows here name.

"Well Sasuke's brother is one of my friends and that's how I know him," the waitress started to explain. "He visited here earlier and gave me this. He specifically told me to give it to a pink-haired and green-eyed pretty young girl. That's how I know you. Your pink hair and green eyes! I can see why Sasuke likes you."

"I-I think you got it all wrong," Sakura blushed. "We're just friends. So what is it that he wants to give me?"

"Oh here," the blue-haired woman said and gave Sakura a piece of paper. "Sasuke told me to give you this."

Sakura unfolded the paper and started reading:

_Sakura,_

_I know we're suppose to be meeting here earlier but I had change in plans. Let's meet by that Cherry Blossom Tree near Tokyo Tower in fifteen minutes. I just can't wait for tomorrow. Meet me there today instead. _

_Sasuke._

"First he made me go to this cafe and now he's making me go to the place where we first met?" Sakura twitched in anger and gripped at the note. "Sasuke, what the hell are you planning?"

"Everything okay?" the waitress/messenger asked.

"Uh yeah." Sakura replied. "Thanks for giving me this!"

"Anything for the little Uchiha." the waitress smiled.

"Little?" Sakura thought/laughed. "Bye!"

"Nice meeting you, Sakura."

"Nice meeting you too umm.."

"Chi" the waitress replied.

"Nice meeting you Chi!"

* * *

In a park near Tokyo Tower, the four boys were setting something up some sort of a picnic. Not a lunch picnic considering the sun was starting to set.

"Wow Sasuke," Naruto said as he and the others set up the final touches. "Never thought you have a romantic bone on your body."

"Will this even work?" Neji asked.

"Why are you planning to do that with Tenten?" Shikamaru smirked. "We already know your dating anyways."

"At least I already made my move" Neji said with confidence. "What about you guys?"

"Hey, I'm starting to make my move." Sasuke told the Hyuga. "I just hope it works..."

"Well, with all this troublesome setting this up, this better work." Shikamaru shrugged.

"Thanks for the help." Sasuke said. "Now get the heck out of here"

"Sheesh," Naruto twitched. "One minute your nice and the next your being a snob. Are you having mood swings or something?"

Sasuke glared at the knuckle-head.

"I'm kidding!" Naruto said, putting his hands up like he's surrending.

"We'll be going then" Neji said. "Good Luck"

"What a drag"

The three left the Uchiha alone and went to wherever it is they want to go. Sasuke fixed a couple of more things and making sure everything was perfect. Then he hid behind the tree and waited for Sakura to come.

* * *

"That Sasuke!" Sakura angrily yelled to herself. "He better be there when I get to that tree! If he's not then I swear I'm gonna kick his ass!"

The pink haired girl walked through the streets for about half an hour until she finally reached her destination. Angry eyes turned into wide, impressed eyes. The Cherry Blossom Tree was completely transformed. The branch was wrapped small lights(A.N. imagine those christmas lights with that yellowish-color. However,it isn't christmas in this story), a blanket laying down on the grass with many lit candles, cherry blossom petals surrounding the area and covering the picnic blanket.

"Wow! This is really impressive! But what the heck is all this?" Sakura wondered as she came closer to the setup.

"Our date." Sasuke appeared behind the stunned girl with a bouquet of flowers.


	16. Author's Note: I need your vote!

**_FAVOR PLEASE! _**

**_I can't decide what plan Yoshi and Karin are going to have but I do know that it will happen during the dance. Can I get your vote on the following please? There's only a couple :)_**

**_Here are your choices:_**

**_A. Sakura gets tricked into getting kidnapped by Yoshi and Karin's people that they hired(possible rape and torture)_**

**_OR_**

**_B. A set up where she gets drugged and supposedly "slept" with Yoshi(Karin wants Sasuke to be furious with Sakura)_**

**_Thanks for the vote! _**


	17. First, Short Date

**Thank you everyone that voted :D but the poll is still not closed. More votes can come from new people that reads this :)**

**Warning: Pretty short chapter. **

**PLEASE READ THE VERY BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER. I HAVE A POSSIBLE NEW STORY THAT I WANNA WORK ON :) **

**

* * *

**

The scene was both surprising yet breathtaking at the same time. It was a clear night. The moon was at it's full circle . The lights of the city gave a really great view of Tokyo. (A/N I forgot but the cherry blossom tree that they're at is at a top of a high hill but it's still at a park though. Sorry for the inconvenience). It was definitely a surprising moment for Sakura.

The question is. Scratch that. The only question on the pink-haired girl's mind is

How?

After what Sasuke said, Sakura blushed a tint of red. Did he set this all up or something? It was really amazing!

"Do you like it?" the onyx-eyed asked.

"How on earth did you do this?" Sakura replied with another question.

"Simple. I'm very romantic" Sasuke told her with full pride. Sakura sent him a quick look that says 'You're unbelievable'

"Actually, I told Ino to stall you and I had the guys help me set this up," Sasuke explained. "It was quite complicated since well this kind of the first time I ever did this."

"So he never did anything like this to Karin?" Sakura thought.

**"Take that you bitchy whore!"** Inner Sakura screamed with glee and laughed in a sinister manner. **"Cha!"**

"So are you hungry, hime-sama?" the chicken-butt head asked like a gentlemen. Instead of being all red, the pink-haired (hungry) girl started to drool because she was right now a hungry girl.

"You got food?" Sakura asked with twinkling eyes. The Uchiha sweatdropped at the girl's funny personality.

"There's plenty of food in the basket over-"

"MINE!" Sakura yelled and immediately pushed Sasuke out of the way and the poor guy crashed into the grassy floor. Sakura then went towards the picnic basket and began to devour the food.

"Hey you better save some for me!" Sasuke yelled out to her in a desperate manner. "I'm hungry too!"

When the Uchiha was near the Haruno (who was right now eating like a barbarian at the moment) Sakura glared and it made Sasuke freak out a bit.

**"Lesson learned," **Inner Sasuke told him. **"Never get between a hungry Haruno." **

"You sure got that right!" Sasuke agreed with his inner. "I mean did you saw what she just did to me?"

**"I do believe the correct terminology is 'we',"** his inner told him.

"You're such a doofus!" Sasuke told his inner self.

**"Ha!"** Inner Sasuke laughed. **"You just called yourself a doofus!" **

"Guess I have no choice but to wait until there's some left. That is if there is going to be ANY left!" Sasuke groaned and put his hand on his grumbling stomach.

* * *

Half an hour later~

"Man I'm stuffed!" Sakura sighed.

"Finally!" Sasuke thought, hoping that there is AT LEAST a small piece of bread. Anything to satisfy the Uchiha's hungry stomach.

**"Man that girl is barbaric when she's hungry!"** his inner commented. **"Who knows what's gonna happen when we get her pregnant?" **

"Ever heard of a CONDOM?" Sasuke yelled at his inner.

**"Condoms can break,"** his inner snickered. **"Let's hope that happens mwahahahaha! That way that bastard Yoshi can never have our Sakura!" **

"You're such a perv!"

**"Remember, I am YOU so if you think I'm a perv, then you're a perv!" **

"Then can you be non-perverted inner?" Sasuke yelled at his inner.

**"Nope!"** Inner Sasuke grinned. **"I'm the opposite of you!" **

Sasuke sighed.

"Sasuke!" Sakura called out. "Do you wanna eat or what?"

"That depends!" Sasuke replied. "Got any food left?"

"Plenty!" Sakura smiled.

"Suuure!" Sasuke thought and went towards Sakura and sat towards the pink haired girl. Since she looks calm at the moment, he thinks it is safe now.

"Here have one!" Sakura offered a bunch of riceballs in front of the Uchiha.

"And I thought you eat like a pig!" Sasuke groaned, taking a riceball and started gobbling it up.

"I was hungry!" Sakura whined. "I can't help it! Besides, I could have finished it!"

"You don't have to eat like a barbarian which I believe you are" Sasuke mumbled, taking another bite.

"What was that?" Sakura said darkly.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Sasuke waved that says, 'I surrender!'

Sakura's emerald eyes twinkled as she gazed upon the lovely moon.

"The moon is beautiful isn't it?" Sakura asked, lying down on the grass. I just wish there were stars! This city is beautiful but I would love to see an actual starry night sky!"

The Uchiha smirked at her thought and assumes that this pink-haired girl was definitely something. She was quite unlike any other.

"Do you remember," Sasuke began to ask. "The very first time we met?"

"Of course!" Sakura smiled. "That was the day you saved me from those bullies and the day you gave me that handkerchief! Who would have thought that we'd still see each other again? It's been more than a decade! Who would have thought that my 'prince charming' was you?"

"And who would have thought that wimpy little girl was you?" Sasuke teased.

"Watch it Uchiha," Sakura warned. "I'm not that same little girl anymore!"

The heartthrob chuckled at her. It's been quite a while since the Uchiha had this kind of moment. A relaxing, fun moment that is. Ever since he almost ran over the pink haired girl with his motorcycle, those bright, emerald eyes were already attached to him. He doesn't know why, it's just is.

"Why did you have this set up anyways?" Sakura wondered. "If it is to make up about what you did earlier, it's not going to work! Or is it because you are actually in love with me?"

"I don't even know myself," Sasuke admitted. "But for that picnic set up, it was to cheer you up and take your mind off Yoshi."

**"and you wanted her to yourself!"** his inner snickered.

"Oh" Sakura said in a seemingly discouraged.

**"I sense a discouraged girl!"** her inner snickered. **"It's obvious you are IN LOVE with the Uchiha! Not a big surprise. I did have a little chit chat with Sasuke's inner."**

"How is that even possible?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

**"There are many things in the world you don't know. Many, many things..." **

"Also," Sasuke began to say. "About what you saw earlier at school, Karin was the one who was all over me."

"Well you seemed to enjoy it." Sakura mumbled in a disgusted voice.

"Jealous?" Sasuke smirked.

"Why would I be?" Sakura glared. "It's just obvious that you enjoy it."

"Well I didn't," Sasuke said. "Not one bit."

"It took me more than half an hour to get rid of that tas

Sakura glanced at her cellphone's time.

"Oh I have to go now!" Sakura said suddenly. It's getting late! Thank you so much for all this!"

Unexpectedly, the overly excited girl gave Sasuke a quick peck on his cheek and ran off.

* * *

The next day~

"Ino you are in so much trouble!" an angry Sakura yelled. The two were hanging out at a cafe on a wonderful, sunny day.

The blond-haired girl knew what she was talking about but decided it to keep an innocent look.

"What on earth are you talking about?" she asked like an innocent little child.

"Oh I know you know what I'm talking about!" Sakura replied. "No wonder why you kept me at the mall for endless hours! My feet were killing me!"

"It was for a good cause!" Ino argued before changing the subject. "So how was the date?"

"Ino," Sakura began to say and quickly took a sip of her drink. "That set up was beautiful I admit but that doesn't mean it's an actual date. You forgot I still have that damn fiance of mine."

"Ugh don't remind me about him!" Ino scowled. "He and Karin needs a vacation..to hell that is!"

"Come to think of it," Sakura noticed. "Yoshi never really bothered me. And ever since what happened with Sasuke and I while we're at the mall, Karin didn't bother me as well."

"Well let's just hope they have nothing bad is going to happen," Ino hoped then sighed, "then again, something bad will happen when it comes to those two bastard duo."

"Come on Ino," Sakura told her worriedly. "I don't wanna know what those two are doing at this moment."

"I still don't know why your parents chose Yoshi to be your future husband. They're so blind! I mean if I was ever your mom, I would definitely pick Sasuke for you!"

"W-who says I wanna be with him?" Sakura screamed and turned away with a red face. Her friend grinned, sensing that the pink-haired girl was in denial.

* * *

"So how did your little set up went?" Neji asked in a polite manner. He and Sasuke were over at his mansion on the beautiful backyard just simply chatting about what happened last night.

"Well," Sasuke began to say. "She eats like a pig."

Neji spat out his lemon iced-tea and started coughing. The Uchiha immediately came to the Hyuga's rescue and patted him on the back until Neji stopped coughing.

"She eats like a pig?" Neji freaked out. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You should have seen her!" Sasuke began to tell Neji. "Gobbling every single bit of food I brought! Luckily she saved some! I thought I was gonna starve!"

"Is that all you guys did?" Neji asked.

"Well," Sasuke blushed a little and touched his cheek. The same spot where Sakura kissed it. Neji smirked and knew what happened.

"No need to tell me," Neji noticed the Uchiha's red face. "I know what happened. So, when is it going to be official?"

"Soon Hyuga," Sasuke told him. "Very soon."

"The problem is that disguisting fiance of hers," the pale eyed teen scowled. I saw that bitch, Karin and Yoshi at some teen bar yesterday while I had a date with Tenten. And I'm telling you that they seem to be planning something sinister."

The Uchiha shrugged and began worrying. What was their next move?

* * *

_**Preview of a new story:**_

_**It's going to be a SASUSAKU romance fiction**_

_**Title: Midnight Dream **_

_**Rating: (Possible) Mature**_

_**Summary: She stares at his bloody red eyes and felt like she has a spasm attack. She couldn't move at all. Not a single word came out of her mouth. She was frozen solid. Eyes red as blood and skin so pale that the girl didn't think it was possible. Who was he she wondered. She couldn't help but stare at him. In the back of her mind there is a fragment of memory that is trying to get out. The young teenage boy seems strangely familiar to her but it was all a blur. Was this a dream? It just felt so real. He slowly walked towards her bed and stroke her delicate face. **_

_**"I have returned," he said in an almost dark voice. "And soon you will be mine again." Then, he disappeared within thin air. **_

_**A/N: The new story might possibly be a vampire fic or a one of those phantom (not a ghost story though) ones. **_


	18. Yoshi's Past

_Hope you guys enjoy this :)_

_Warning: Not very good at describing the girl's dresses. However, I'm gonna do my best drawing the designs :) That way you guys can get the idea of what they look like ^_^ Also, i don't know how business really works xD _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, then the leader of the Akatsuki would have been Minato. That way, Naruto and Minato can have that one star wars moment where Minato will say: "I am your father!"_

_By the Way, Yoshi is older than Sakura by a year. He just got held back that's why he's in the same class as her. _**  
**

* * *

For the next two weeks, everyone was getting ready for the masquerade event. Every girl. Every fan girl is rather upset that the Uchiha is already taking Sakura as his date. But at the same time, they prefer Sakura rather than slutty Karin. They also think that the two make a cuter couple after all. Sure, they were quite envious about them at first but somehow they got over it. But the one person that won't definitely accept this is of course, Karin. The dance will be coming at the end of the month and the eight best friends and of course, the rest of the school cannot wait for it. Tickets going on sale, the student council getting all the decorations ready for the extravagant event.

And for these two weeks, neither Karin nor Yoshi bothered Sasuke or Sakura at school. However, Sakura, Sasuke, and the rest of the group are suspicious of the two.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Sasuke told Sakura as they sat on one of the benches.

"About what?" the pink-haired wondered.

"About Karin and Yoshi," he replied. "I mean since then they haven't really bothered us."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I know it should be a good thing but I have this strange feeling that those two are up to no good." This made the green-eyed beauty chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Sasuke grabbed Sakura's shoulder and pulled her closer to him.

"You worry too much," Sakura laughed. "I don't think Karin and Yoshi have something really sinister planned. Loosen up a little! After all, we do have a date to prepare for!"

"A date?"

"Yup!" Sakura said happily and hugged Sasuke. Meanwhile, they didn't noticed Karin and Yoshi by a huge tree watching nearby. Karin watches with disgust while Yoshi didn't had a single emotion on his face.

"Ugh!" Karin growled. "How dare she touches him that way! Sasuke's mine!"

"Give it a rest," Yoshi told her in a calm way.

"How can you be so calm about those two?" Karin shouted. Yoshi immediately covered her big mouth and glared,

"Would you shut the hell up?" he hissed. "Remember, we have a plan to get those two separated. No need to worry. Sasuke will be yours and Sakura will be mine." After that, he released her.

"Our plan better work." Karin crossed her arms and continued spying on the two.

"It will" Yoshi said and smirked in a positive way. "Trust me, it will."

* * *

Sakura was in her room trying on the dress that she bought with the other girls the other day. The dress was pure white just like a wedding dress. The top part was a strapless, pure silky white and it showed half of Sakura's back. The bottom part of the dress contained satin fabric and it was a flowy type of dress. A cherry blossom flower design was attached to the left side of the dress with small traces of yellow/brown designs that is the branches. She looked at herself not with full excitement. For she knows that she was already engaged at such a young age. She is only fifteen years old. Going to be sixteen in about a month. One thing struck her head though.

Was she and Sasuke an official couple?

The poor girl sighed as she stared at herself in front of her mirror. Sure the Uchiha kissed her and they did had one date together. That is, if that does count as a date considering it was cut short. Still, Sakura was thrilled by the surprise Sasuke gave her. However, she is unsure if the two are actually together together. People assume that they are but she wasn't sure herself.

Should she call him? Nah. Besides, she already knew she can't be with him thanks to Yoshi and the stupid "company partnership" issues.

"My my," a voice said. "Is that my little Sakura?"

"Dad," Sakura mumbled as the man entered the room.

"That dress looks absolutely fantastic on you dear!"

"Thanks" she smiled.

"You really are growing up," her dad said as he put his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "And you are becoming more beautiful. Yoshi is one lucky guy to have someone like you."

Sakura didn't say anything for she was deeply angry. She wished that she doesn't need to do this. Why the hell did Yoshi picked her anyways?

"Tell me dad," Sakura demanded. "What is the real reason Yoshi wants me to be his so-called wife? I have a feeling it's more than just some partnership."

sat down on Sakura's queen-sized bedchamber and sighed. He doesn't even want Sakura to be with Yoshi either but does he have a choice? No.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "If you have to go through this. It's just that the company has been in trouble lately."

"What do you mean?"

"The reason why I want you and Yoshi to get married is so that our family company won't go bankrupt."

"Bankrupt?" Sakura gasped. "How are we loosing money?"

"It's my fault sweetie," her dad replied.

Sakura looked at her dad with both sympathy and concern as she lets her dad continue why she needs to marry Yoshi.

"You see, since the company hasn't been doing well lately, the only way we can save it is that if we have this company partnership through marriage."

"How the hell did Yoshi knows about our company anyways?" Sakura wondered.

"That, I don't know." her dad admitted. "He probably overheard me or something."

"So you care more of the company than me?" Sakura asked in a dark tone."You don't care about me at all! All it matters to you is saving this company by making me marrying someone I don't even know!"

"This also concerns you Sakura!" her dad tried to reason with her but failed.

"No!" the pink haired protested. "This concerns only you! We have other sponsors or whatever don't we?"

"Yoshi's money will help us pay our other contributors as well, it's just that our company is at the end of the rope."

"Tell me dad," Sakura crossed her arms. "What do you care about more? Me or this company?"

"Sakura..." her dad began to say.

"Forget it," Sakura interrupted. "Please leave. I have homework to do."

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha," Yoshi said as if he was disgusted by the name itself. "Pretty soon Sakura will be officially mine. Now you will see how it feels like to have someone taken away from you."

The obsessed teen closed his eyes and reminisced that day..

**"Mom!" a sobbing young Yoshi yelled as she was buried deep underground. The boy held a white rose and every single teardrop was shed and landed on the rose. Yoshi was only four years old when his own mother died. She was the only one that raised him but due to her sickness, she did not last long. **

**"Poor boy," one of the relatives whispered, hoping that Yoshi wouldn't hear anything. "Who is going to raise him now?" **

**"Doesn't Yoshi have a dad or something?" another one whispered. **

**"I heard the Uchiha abandoned them. The poor woman had to raise her child by herself."**

**'Uchiha?' **

**"Are you sure?" **

**"Not truly sure but I know his father is an Uchiha. However, when they tried to confront to him, he denies them in front of his family. Probably he's embarrassed that he has another child besides Itachi and Sasuke."**

**'Itachi...' Yoshi mumbled. 'Sasuke...' **

**"Poor Yoshi" was all they can say. **

**When Yoshi was ten years old, he was swinging alone on the swing set when he saw a happy family. A mother, a father and their two sons. **

**"Mom!" the younger son grabbed her hand. "Take me to the swings!" **

**The boy watched with envy as he watches the family being happy together. It was something he may never have. **

**"Hold on a second Sasuke," her mom replied. That name made Yoshi gasped and immediately gripped on the chains. **

**"So that's Sasuke huh?" he told himself as he painted a mental picture on his head. "And that must mean that older one is Itachi.."**

**He watched the family bonding together and he wished that it was him that can be with them. When they left, the sun was setting. Meaning that it was time for them to go home.  
**

**Yoshi was adopted by his mom's rich uncle. His uncle treated Yoshi like a real son he's never had. Giving him everything he desires without spoiling the little lad. However, Yoshi wants revenge. Not just against his real father, but also against Itachi and Sasuke. His uncle died when he was around fourteen years old. Everything went to him. The company and it's money. Everything was given to Yoshi. However, it wasn't enough.  
**

**He wants to take everything from the Uchiha brothers, Itachi and Sasuke. And he had a plan. He will make sure that he will take everything from them. No matter what it takes.  
**

**About a month ago he visited the Haruno Company to discuss a possible partnership. That's when Yoshi saw a picture of a certain pink-haired, green-eyed woman. **

**"That's Sakura, my daughter," introduced as Yoshi picked up the framed photograph. **

**"She's beautiful" Yoshi complimented. **

**"Yes she is," Mr. Haruno agreed. **

**"Does she have a boyfriend?" **

**"No she doesn't. Why would you ask that?"**

**Yoshi smirked. He already knew this girl when he saw her as he was watching Sasuke being yelled at by Sakura after she was almost hit by him. When Sakura left angrily, he noticed Sasuke kept on staring at her. He began to think that the Uchiha may be. Just may be falling for her already.  
**

**"I want to marry your daughter." he immediately said making gasped.**

**"What?" Mr. Haruno yelled. "Why? She's only fifteen!"**

**"I know about your company being at the end of the rope," Yoshi began to blackmail. "If you want to save this company, then let me have her. Unless of course, you want her to live poorly. We don't want that for your daughter to have that now don't we?"**

** gulped but he had no other choice. He needed to do this. **

"I will make sure that Sakura will be mine and that everything will be mine. You will be left with nothing. Brother."

Thinking that Sakura Haruno is Sasuke's most valued one. He will make sure that he will get her.

* * *

I hope it's not too confusing about Yoshi's past xD but if you have any questions, ask away :) I'll do my best to explain it. Voting is still in session!

**_Here are your choices:_**

**_A. Sakura gets tricked into getting kidnapped by Yoshi and Karin's people that they hired(possible rape and torture)_**

**_OR_**

**_B. A set up where she gets drugged and supposedly "slept" with Yoshi(Karin wants Sasuke to be furious with Sakura)_**

**_Thanks for the vote! _**


	19. Chapter 19

Everything was doing well for Sakura and the others. Neither Karin nor Yoshi bothered them at least one bit and it was rather good news for mostly Sakura and Sasuke who apparently, is not really officially together which still confuses the pink-haired girl.

"He kissed me, we went out on a date even though it was short but what are we suppose to be?" a pink-haired girl sighed, clenching on the old handkerchief.

"It's still hard to believe I met my savior after all these years," Sakura laughed. "It's unbelievable that boy is Sasuke. And to think, I decided to have him as my soulmate."

Meanwhile, the school was busy preparing for their event. The venue of their masquerade dance was at the main gym (only because their lovely principal, Tsunade lost a lot of the dance's profit by her infamous gambling and yet, she wasn't fired and none of the students know why) The class was given the day off and an opportunity to help out with decorating for the dance which will be happening tonight.

"Can someone please help me with these?" a timid Hinata pleaded, struggling as she carried a box of decorations.

"Here," Naruto left his little task in order to offer his help for Hinata. Like a gentleman, he carried the heavy box. "Wow this sure is quite heavy but don't worry Hinata, I am one strong guy!"

His thumbs up and wink made the shy Hyuuga blush. Her blond loved one since childhood was suddenly whacked by the famous Uchiha.

"Idiot," he said. "If you have time to flirt then I suggest you help out setting the table. You and Hinata will have your moment later."

"Oh and where is your beloved cherry blossom?" Naruto asked. "You're just jealous cause my girl is here and yours is not!"

"What did you say about my little cousin Naruto?" Neji glared while Hinata was trying to calm him down.

"Whoa, calm down Neji!" Naruto laughed nervously.

"Yeah Neji," his love one, Tenten entered the scene carrying more decorations. She smirked as she dropped the box down then crossed her arms. "Naruto is right on this one, you should calm down."

"Yeah Neji!" Naruto pointed out. "Listen to your girl!"

"Tenten, why are you taking his side?" Neji's eyes was saddened.

"I am not taking anyone's side," Tenten sighed. "I'm just saying that Naruto and Hinata are big kids now and you should mind your own business about whatever it is they do. Besides honey,do you want me to tell them what we did?"

It was now Neji's turn to be red as a beet. His younger cousin and Naruto gave him a strange look.

"Wow Neji," Sasuke smirked. "You and Tenten are already in that level? My, my she's right this time! You really should mind you're own business when you and Tenten did something!"

"Oh shut up Uchiha!" Neji growled. "Like you don't plan to do the same with Sakura!"

Sasuke was now the third person to be the beet.

"Hey do you mind dropping whatever it is your doing and come with me for a second," Ino appeared in front of them with Shikamaru. Their hands locked together. The group nodded and Ino and Shikamaru walked ahead while the rest of the group followed and exited the gym.

"When did these two became an item?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Who cares?"

"You're just jealous you and Sakura are the only one who isn't official." Naruto mumbled when they stopped by a huge tree.

"What is it Ino?" Hinata asked. "Something happened?"

"Well not yet," she sighed.

"It's about Karin and Yoshi." Shikamaru said.

"What about them?" Naruto wondered. Sasuke's eyes became serious when he heard those two names.

"Come to think of it," Tenten noticed. "They haven't bothered Sasuke or Sakura since. Do you think they give up?"

"Knowing those two?" Sasuke said."I'll doubt it, Karin is the type who will get what she wants no matter what happens."

"Why the heck did you went out with such a troublesome woman?" Shikamaru said.

"Speaking of Sakura," Ino noticed. "Where is she?"

"She went home because she has things to do," Sasuke replied.

"Maybe she's getting ready to loose her virginity to you Sasuke." Naruto teased and was rewarded by a bonk in the head.

"Idiot." the Uchiha sighed. "Anyways, she seems to be doing fine.I mean she stopped worrying about those two when they stopped bothering us."

"That doesn't mean that those two have something up their sleeves," Neji warned. "Like you said, Karin is the type to get what she wants. But I do agree with Shikamaru, why the heck did you go out with such a troublesome girl?"

"You all know it wasn't my fault," Sasuke explained. "I was sort of in the same situation as Sakura. My parents want me with Karin; I didn't want to but I have no other choice."

"Wait," Ino interrupted. "I thought you were ugh dare I say it? In love with that skank?"

"I was but I regretted that."

"Only because she slept with another man," Neji remarked. "You were almost arrested when you did that to Karin. Luckily her parents didn't press charges."

"You were in huge trouble with your dad though" Tenten said.

"But they did cancel us being together and the possibility of becoming husband and wife is history" Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Okay forget about all this," Ino said. "What we need to do is figure out what Karin and Yoshi are up to this time."

They all nodded in agreement.

"So do you guys understand the plan?" Yoshi asked while on the phone. He and Karin were at his house, slowly getting their plan together in his room. Karin was sitting on his bed, listening to the phone conversation.

"Yes sir," the other line said. "We got it."

"Good," he smirked before hanging up.

"I still can't believe you are his brother," Karin told him. "I would never thought that the Uchiha would hide something like this."

"Well believe it," Yoshi persuaded. "But that Uchiha is rather clueless and an idiot after all."

"Hey!" Karin yelled and pointed. "Don't you dare call my Sasuke that you moron!" Yoshi smirked and headed towards her. Slowly touching her shoulders, the girl freaked out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she demanded before being pinned down.

"Relax," Yoshi persuaded. "Let's just have a little fun of our own before the big one during the dance."

Karin was giving Yoshi an uncomfortable look but it was ignored when he gave her a quick kiss.

"Come on what do you say?"

Not another word was needed when the guy was pulled down towards her for another one.

Only this time, it was a heated moment for them. No love but simple fun and lust.

The evening finally came. Sakura and the girls were getting ready for the dance. Make up, hair and then the dress. It took them about three hours to get ready but only because they got sidetracked with whatever. But finally, they were ready.

"My you girls look absolutely gorgeous!" Sakura's mom said.

"Thanks!" they said all at the same time."

"Now Sakura," her mom said. "You and your friends will be dropped off by Yue-san okay? And remember, you are not to see Sasuke."

"Yes mom," her pinked haired daughter sighed.

"Sasuke and Sakura didn't really spoke to each other the whole day," Ino whispered. "Do you think something happened?"

"I'm not sure," Hinata said. "M-maybe we can talk to her later."

"Man this suit is such a drag," Shikamaru said, trying to loosen up his tie. "And so is this mask. Do we really need to wear this? What a drag."

"This is a masquerade," Naruto said. "So a mask is a must."

"And can you tell me why you would wear an orange suit?" Neji asked.

"Cause orange is my color!" Naruto yelled with his thumbs up.

"I think someone has been spending too much time with Lee." Neji sweatdropped.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru sighed. "Hey what the heck is going on with Sasuke?"

"He's more worried about Sakura considering how Yoshi and Karin may have something up."

"Well we better keep our head up."

"Guys," Sasuke called his friends. "Tonight, I'm going to tell her."

"Tell who what tonight?" Neji wondered.

"Sakura," Sasuke answered. "I'm going to tell her those words that all girls wants to hear."

Both Neji and Shikamaru smirked when they easily figured out what the Uchiha meant. But poor Naruto was clueless

"Honey, I was wrong?" Naruto predicted.

Another bonk on the head he received.

"What?" he screamed. "I thought all girls wants to hear that?"

"What the heck did your cousin saw in this goofball?" Sasuke questioned Neji.

"That is a question that I may never know." Neji admitted. "But I guess love can happen in the weirdest ways." 


End file.
